Before The Dawn
by PeanutButter123
Summary: They say before the dawn we always face our darkest times. Six years of darkness wasn't what I had in mind. Six years ago, I, a ten year old girl was taken by the Fire Nation soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: New story! New story! New story! This is a story containing Zuko and my very own OC**! Read and enjoy!

Chapter One: Age 10

They say before the dawn we will always face our darkest times. Six years of darkness wasn't what I had in mind. Six years ago, I a ten year old girl was taken by the Fire Nation soldiers. They took my brother first and then came back a year later for _me. _I was supposedly the Northern Tribes secret weapon against the Fire Nation. By the age of six I had already mastered waterbending and was bred purely to take out Firebenders, but they never said anything about having to fight off more than one.

Despite my jaw-dropping excellence in waterbending I was a child first and foremost. I cried when they put the shackles around my wrists and ankles. They were taking me away from everything I knew: my friends, my family, my nation. I sat in that dark, cold cell screaming for two days. I was so enraged and I hated myself for losing. I was trained never to lose.

Two Fire Navy men opened the dirty cell after a week of me residing there. Dragging me out onto the deck, I caught my first glimpse of it. The Royal City. That's when my true hatred began, not to mention it was drilled into my young mind that anything Fire Nation was evil. One of the men snapped me out of my admiration ( if I could even call it that) of the Fire Nation architecture by smacking me hard in the back of the head. They continued dragging me along to the center of the city where the Royal Palace stood.

As I was forced through the ornate corridors I heard whispers and received stares. I heard the words _Fire Lord's Chamber_ and they continued to echo through my head. I tensed up just thinking about it.

At the end of the hall I saw the huge double doors inscribed with the Fire Nation insignia on it. The hallway was narrow and on either side of me were glass walls. I had a full view of the beauty that was the royal garden. Funny seeing something so beautiful in this ugly world.

I saw my reflection...I hadn't seen what I look like in awhile. Even at ten I prided my looks. My blond hair was matted and all over my head and my light brown eyes looked drained, as if someone took the life out of me. The doors at the end of the hall flung open, my heart stopped as I was shoved inside the dim room. I stood to my feet upon seeing the faint figure towering over me in a chair. I heard a patronizing laugh.

"This is it! This is the Water Tribes most powerful bender! A mere child!" the Fire Lord chuckled but nothing was funny too me at this point. I had lost everything! How dare he laugh! I stood straight looking back at him with scorn in his eyes. "Bow to me Peasant."

"No." I sternly stated

"Bow, NOW."

"I refused to bow. You are not even worthy of any kind of authority. How could you even call yourself a man?" I snapped, finally breaking. The flames surrounded the figure of the Fire Lord erupted around him. He was pissed and I was perfectly okay with that.

"You infidel! Obey or die!". I could hear my own heart beat against my chest. I knew I was scared but my pride wouldn't let me admit it to myself or him for that matter.

"I'd rather die than listen to you."

"Prepare to meet your doom." I winced, closing my eyes tight as I felt the heat from the fire coming near. So this how I'm going to die, in absolute vain.

Before I could endure the fire even touching my olive skin a voice came from behind me.

"Dad. Stop." the young prince came to my rescue. He was short with black hair and golden eyes like his father. Young Azula came in behind him baring the same resemblance to Ozai. She came in chuckling and skipping, what am odd pair.

"No Dad she deserves it for disrespecting you." Azula chimed

The Fire Lord grumbled in aggravation. "Since my son has seemed to take an interest in your life I will spar you, but not without punishment. You will be Azula's playmate."

I cranned my neck back to take a look at the girl. She gave me back a mischievious smirk. We weren't going to get along. I scanned my eyes to right and look and the prince he looked relieved, as if he were hoping his father would change his mind. I smiled at him, mouthing the word thank you. I owed the boy my life.

"Dismissed. Get your new _toy _out of my prescence Azula!" Ozai yelled with raged filled in his tone.

Reduced to being a servant girl and scrubbing the floors of the palace like some kind of slime, while still being the play mate of a devil child took a lot out of me. It would break any other person, especially a young child, but I reminded myself never to forget where I came from.

Still something inside of me wanted to thank Prince Zuko formally. He was one to keep to himself and never participated in Azula's games ( I don't blame him.). He spent most his time with his mother in the royal garden feeding the coy fish. I became curious about this boy named Zuko more and more throughout the days. He saved my life afterall.

"Crystal! Come and place this apple on top of your head!" Azula's annoying voice broke through my only minute time to myself. I siged and dragged my feet over to the grassy field.

**Author's Note: So how'd you like? Should I continue?! Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you wildcitrusfruitberry, greengirl01, and near impossible for your wonderful reviews and anyone else. You all helped me come to this decision. Here's a new update! I hope to continue updating in the future. =D**

Chapter Two: Age 12

Cleaning the royal palace day in and day out was such a draining process. I was my knees with a bucket to my left and a rag in my hand, scrubbing the floors of the massive meeting room in a frantic circular motion. I was becoming lost in the shiny reflection of myself on the freshly cleaned floor. The nostalgia had died down. I was nearly twelve and still was cursed to be a servant Azula's toy, although she became bored with me and moved onto new unsuspecting servant girls to amuse her devilish interests.

My eyes grew heavy and my hands had cuts and blisters from cleaning all day, my knees ached so much. I thought I was going to pass out right there. That's when I heard that annoying squeaking. I didn't care who it was! I slaved all day to clean this floor and I didn't do it to just have someone's grubby, disgusting feet to track dirt on it. I reacted by bending all the water in the bucket next to me towards the direction of the faintly outlined figure that I focused on from the corner of my eye.

I heard the echo of the dripping water on through the hallow extent. I had hit my mark. Then I heard a very loud squeak followed by a very loud thump. I smiled subconsciously. The royal brat deserved it. He quickly got to his feet and then slipped again and fell flat on his face. I busted out in an eruption of laughter.

As he got to his feet with his cheeks were flushed crimson red he yelled, "Shut up you, you peasant!"

"We'll you shouldn't walk on my floors. I've been scrubbing this floor for two hours and no one said you could walk on it,now did they?" I snapped slowly coming to me feet. I couldn't get up to fast. My limbs were burning and I was still exhausted, but I wasn't about to back down from a fight with _his royal jerk face. _

"You don't know who your dealing with! You owe me!" the young prince barked. I chuckled and walked in his direction.

"For what do I owe you, YOU the son of a monster? You took me away from my home and killed my brother! I guess I owe that don't I! Am I right?" I snapped. How dare he think I owed him anything but a water whip to his stupid, arrogant, ignorant face.

"You can't blame me for something my father arranged." Zuko replied with a blank expression on his face.

"No but you didn't stop it now did you? So what do I owe you but a bunch of pain and hurt."

"I saved your life, can't you be thankful for that?"

My mind flashed back to the time two years ago when I knelt in front of the Fire Lord with my pride too deep in my heart and my body scared stiff.

"You did save me, but that doesn't mean I don't hate you. You have no idea what it means to struggle. You're just a spoiled, pampered, ignorant prince without a care in the world. You lay here basking in your glory but in reality everyone hates you. You ruin lives and tear apart families. How could even look at yourself in the mirror without being sick?" I said with scorn. I was so angry at him. He had no idea what his people cause everyday in cities all over the world while he lay in bed without a worry or care in the world.

Was it really right to blame him for something his father had started? _Yes, it was. They were all the same._ He would probably become some tyrant like his father when he grew up. _They were all the same._

"Your just a bitter little girl! You know nothing! Nothing!" Zuko yelled at me swiftly running out of the meeting room and into the hallway. I saw the tears fall onto the shiny marble floor when he ran passed. I didn't care I made him cry. He needed to know the pain that thousands of people felt everyday.

I picked up my empty bucket and threw the wet rag into the bucket. I limped towards the hallway. I was so tired, but work still had to be done.

Later on that night I was sweeping the hallway. I heard screaming from the bedroom of the Royal Couple. I crept down the hall. Maybe someone was hurt?

Placing my eyes up the the door I listened as the conversation unfolded. The Fire Lord sounded enrage about something and the Lady...was she, she crying.

"Ozai no! Please!" the Fire Lady cried out. " I hate it when you're like this."

Lady Ursa had just as much beauty as she did strength. There was nothing bad I could say about her. She was sweet, kind-hearted, and never disrespected anyone, not even those below her in status. How did she get from having such strength and poise to being cornered against a wall in fear? It just didn't add up.

"You're cheating on me aren't you! I saw the way you looked at him!" I cracked the door and saw that Ozai was only inches away from Ursa gorgeous face, his fists clutched to his sides. I saw the tears fall down Ursa's rosy cheeks.

Her were squeezed closed and tight like she couldn't believe what was happening. "Ozai, I love you. I've been faithful to you for nearly twenty years. I have no clue what you're talking about."

"LIAR!" Ozai yelled in an outburst "LIAR!"

And that's when he did it. He slapped her hard with the back of his palm, sending Ursa straight to the ground. She just laid there on the ground while Ozai kept yelling that she was a liar among other rude terms.

I heard footsteps and quickly hid behind a large potted plant next to the doorway. Within a moment Zuko came knocking on the doors of their chamber and in a small voice said, "Mommy you have to see what I did. I learned a new fire------"

He stopped dead in his sentence when he saw his mother laying on the ground with his father hovering over her tiny frame. I came out of my hiding place and got to see his face, all broken and pained like he was about to cry. It almost brought tears to my eyes just watching.

"You did this!" Zuko's voice gained more base, which proved to me that he was angry. "You hit her again didn't you?!"

Again! I almost lost my breath being taken back by that word. My heart skipped a beat when Ozai simply said the words 'shut up' and started shaking the poor boy two feet in he air with all his force, then pressing him against a wall and wrapping his hand around his throat. Zuko's golden eyes were glazed over with fear, while Ozai's own golden orbs were filled with passion and anger.

"Keep quiet child! No one will find out or I'll make sure that will be the last worthless breath you take." Ozai's grip was tight around Zuko's neck. He only nodded. Ozai dropped his son to the ground like some kind of trash. Zuko darted over to his mother who was still laid out in the same spot.

He said mom over and over and shook her a bit for a few minutes. She grumbled and when she opened her eyes she smiled faintly.

"Zuko, my son. How are you? Are you alright?" she whispered in a hoarse, light voice.

"I'm fine! He-he hit you and-------"

Ursa put a finger over Zuko's mouth and interrupted him, "Shh. I'll be fine. Don't you worry about a thing."

I could tell that Zuko was falling apart from his facial expression and then the tears began to fall. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. A mere ten minutes later royal doctors and physicians flooded the room and came to the aid of the now unconscious Lady Ursa.

I didn't move from my spot by the door. I couldn't, just too much shock. I still couldn't believe this was going on and no one had said anything.

Two servant girls walked by and stopped when they saw me just sitting there, lost in my own thought so close to the Royal Quarters.

One of them tapped me on the shoulder, while the other kept walking down the dimly lit corridor. "Crystal! What are you doing here? You know if you're caught here consequences are severe. Come on."

The red haired, emerald eyed woman pulled me down the hallway in the opposite direction of the Royal Chambers.

"What's wrong with you?" the girl asked

It was then that I realized Zuko was right. I knew nothing.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! So I brought you all another chapter! I know its a little on the mature side and its a little depressing but it'll get better, I promise! So what do you think?! ~Bre~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the lateness but school has caused me to become a little more preoccupied! Here's an update! **

Chapter Three: Age 13

During the course of a year Zuko and I grew and developed close friendship. I trusted him and he trusted me, confiding in each other whenever need be. His birthday was in two days and I didn't know what I could get him.

Lately when I did get a chance to brush passed Zuko during my cleaning route he looked so sad, moping around the rooms of the palace like he had lost something very important to him. The day before his birthday I was summoned into the royal infirmary to help the physicians by applying my healing abilities on a very special patient.

I was glad to help and then I saw who was laying on the stretcher unconscious. Zuko! His pretty face was disfigured beyond recognition, only raw, damaged flesh was left on one side of his face. And where had his full head of ebony locks gone? He was burned so bad that the left side was left disfigured. The burn was so fresh that the skin was peeling off and the flesh under his skin was bubbling and then blistering. It was so bad that I could see the blood vessels burst little by little. If he was awake he would surely be screaming in agony. The red burn was already turning purple as I leaned over and observed it. There was nothing I could do. This would ruin Zuko's face forever. How did this happen?

I pitied him, having to awake and then having to look at the ugly scar on his once normal face. The physicians cringed at the sight of the unsightly burn, obviously they were too scared to even attempt to do anything.

A bucket was on the small nightstand next to Zuko, next to the bucket of cold water was a long roll of gauze and scissors. I bended the water on to his burn and administered the healing as best I could, although it didn't help any. I applied the gauze upon his face in the form of patch, making sure it was tight so no air would get to the scar and infect it.

Across the room I saw a chair. I felt a little woozy but I couldn't fall asleep just yet. I wanted to be there awake when he first woke up. I cared about him and I would never want him to think otherwise.

It was nearing midnight when he had finally awoken. I was so worn out, the work of a servant is never done. The moon light from the glass window cast an eery glaze upon everything ( especially on the patch I had placed over Zuko's burn), but for some reason Zuko himself never looked anymore beautiful than now. Even in the daylight his golden rod eyes never appeared to burn with such intensity.

Zuko blinked once, adjusting his eyes to the dimly lit room and then scanning the room quickly. His one good eye met with my two, making me jump in my chair. I quickly crossed the room. I wasn't sure how his state of mind was at this point and I still didn't know how he got hurt so badly in the first place.

He sat straight up on the stretcher.

"How are you?" I asked, making sure to keep a blank facial expression

"Better now that I see you here and sane." Zuko smirked a little bit. A cloud came, overcasting the moon and creating a darkness in the once dim lighted room.

_Sane? Why wouldn't I be sane? _

"Crystal. I-I have to go and I don't know when or if I'll be coming back." Zuko went on, his smirked now turned downwards to a downcast frown

He was leaving! I wondered if I did something wrong. He had to know how I felt by now for oceans sake. I felt like crying and then ripping the room apart and then disappearing into a black hole where Zuko didn't even exist.

"What do you mean...leaving?" I asked abruptly. I could feel my eyes glaze over.

"It's complicated." he simply stated, averting his gaze straight to the marble floors. The way he talked sounded so empty and robotic, not the Zuko I knew.

"How could you just tell me your leaving and not expect me to ask questions Zuko?!" I snapped at him, he was making me a fool. How could even think for one that I could trust a firebender? "I trusted you and now you're just going to leave me! Don't you think you owe me an explanation as to why your suddenly disappearing into the night like this?"

He looked just as crushed as I did at that point in time. A dark cloud had drifted into Zuko's soul and I was the only one who could see it.

"You think I want to leave my home! Want to leave you! Well I don't but I did something and now my father thinks I'm a disgrace. He says I need to regain my honor!" Zuko voice burned in my ears. Like fire and ice it was like he melted my temper away and left the cool liquid of compassion in its place.

Honor. Honor wasn't something you could just lose and gain back in a mere day. What had Zuko done so horrible to trigger his father to do such a rash thing? I didn't understand and I didn't want to. Understanding would just make the pain imprint deeper.

"Did, did he do that to you?" I murmured pointing to the bandage "What kind of sick man is he? He abuses your mother and now you. Zuko-----"

He put a finger over my mouth and interrupted my speaking. "He did it to teach me a lesson. He only did it what's best for me."

"_What's best! _That's cruel and heartless. What you've done couldn't be that bad. Listen to yourself right now. Your losing it." The tears came through, my voice started cracking. "I don't want to watch you nail your own coffin shut... like my father. I won't make the same stupid mistake twice."

"I'm sorry. I leave tomorrow morning. If you wish to see me off you can. I could understand if you don't since its something you don't support." His voice was calm. I collapsed myself into his chest crying, holding on tight as if I was strong enough to make him stay.

My eyes were burning from the salt in my tears, red, and inflamed. I leaned away from his chest and looked up at him. "Take me with you." I was begging him. I couldn't lose another brother again to the Fire Nation. Or at least I wasn't going to let him slip away so easily this time.

"No. I'm sorry. It would be to much for me and for you if I did. Maybe it would be easier if you just forgot you loved me."

But how could I forget. Forgetting was something I would never bring myself to do.

"I wish it was that easy." I whispered. And that was my first kiss. Then the next morning he was gone, leaving me to find the dawn on my own.

**Author's Note: Awwww sad! I wish he did take her with him! Don't you? What do you think of this chapter**: **love, hate, or in between? Comment! ~Bre~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: (The Present) Age 16

My sixth year of searching for the dawn after I had been left to face the dark alone. I became tangled in a weave of depression. Nothing was worth it anymore without him. Yes, I had stopped crying long ago but that didn't change how I felt about the boy. I wondered if he wondered if he thought about me the way I thought about him. I wonder if his feelings were as intense as mine. What if he found someone else?

The day I broke out of the Fire Nation palace was the same day I decided to leave my feelings for Zuko behind. It was also the day I became a target by more than half of the damned world. A fugitive of the Fire Nation.

I decided to do something that went against my tribe's ethics system. Women were supposed to cut their hair. Hair marked your status and determined what class you'd marry in to. The queen, my mother of course had the longest hair in our tribe. Her beautiful scarlet locks came down to her knees, usually pinned up.

Using a sharp hunter's knife I cut my blonde hair to the nape of my neck, letting my once waist length hair flow down the raging river. With the golden stands floated away my honor. I could always retrieve that when my hair grew back, but right now honor wasn't my top priority, survival was.

I fled to the earth kingdom and was taken in by a the owners if a small Earth Kingdom restaurant in the Middle Ring. They found me on the streets sleeping inside the flat of a cart. Ever since then they let me stay in there home above The Golden Dragon, in exchange I would work as a waitress helping them make profit.

I carried two trays of tea in one of my hands and in my other hand I had six small bowls of tea cakes. I gave the customers of tea to their respective owners at table five and placed a bowl of tea cakes in the center of the table. As I swept around towards the corner of the restaurant to deliver my other orders I heard the chime of the door opening. The wind blew the stray locks from my tousled bun while ruffling my bangs.

And then the door shut, I recognized that strong baritone voice but I wasn't completely sure of my thinking. As I delivered my last orders to the final table I met the outline of a figure.

With a plastic smile on my face, " Hello. Welcome to the Golden Dragon. I'm Ming, how many?"

"Two." The figure stepped into the light. Leaning into my ear he whispered,"We need to talk."

I shivered. He took me by the arm and I pulled him into the back of the store pushing him into the storage room. I pressed him up against the wall, holding him to it with the palms of my hands to his chest.

"What are you doing here?" I quickly asked, interrogating him. My eyes were looking directly into his. I haven't seen him in three years. Those eyes had changed from the last time I'd look into them. It seemed as though a haze had formed, clouding anyone from seeing into his true nature. But I wasn't anyone I knew Zuko, the real Zuko.

"I could ask you the same 'Ming'." Zuko snapped, sarcasm ringed throughout his voice but still his tone was robotic and lacking passion.

I smirked. He thought he had beaten me but I was smarter than him. "What do you want? You didn't tear up Ba Sing Se looking for me for nothing."

"I need you Crystal." he murmured, he grabbed my hand in a tight grip. I was lost in the essence of the moment. I melted into his body, lowering my guard down. Taking advantage of the situation Zuko quickly turned the tables, pinning me against the shelf, and causing the bags of tea leaves to fall onto the floor next to us.

I stopped and turned my head towards the loose leaves. I slowly turned my head back so we could be faced to face. He was so close I could feel his breath on my skin. He smelled good like peppermint. Is there any better smell? He leaned in and took my lips in his, while tangling his fingers in his hair. His right hand brushed against my skin and I could feel the heat from his touch lingering, teasing me. He pulled back from me just when things were getting good.

I was blushing. My heart rate had accelerated. His breathing had sped up as well.

"Meet me at the port when you get off. I need to talk to you. It's urgent." Zuko's voice was quick and heavy

And with that statement he abruptly left the storage room and left the tea shop. I didn't know what Zuko wanted but all I knew is that I wanted to find out.

**Author's Note: Hello Readers! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but school has kept me busy. I have midterms in a week or so and must cram. Feel free to comment and speculate! ~Bre~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I bring you a chapter of your favorite story! Read and comment!**

Chapter Five:

The next day I was asleep upstairs on my cot when a loud noise boomed through the walls. I wrapped myself in a silk, green robe. I walked down the stairs apprehensively, my bare feet gliding across the cold wood, as the robe tightly hugged my curves, stopping just above the middle of my thigh. My hair was naturally curly although I usually applied some heat to it in to my hair in the mornings but I was so rudely awakened; I looked rather homely this morning.

As I finally stumbled down the stairs, wiping the sleep from my eyes, I took sight of the situation. Tables were split in half, broken dishes were sprawled across the floor, and the wooden chiffarobe was on fire in the corner of the restaurant. Raina, the owner of the restaurant, was hidden behind the counter with her husband holding her tight to him. Her eyes were glazed over with fear.

I continued to glance over the room then saw Zuko hoisting a chair in the air, then smoldering it to ashes with the fire from his finger tips. I walked across the room and grabbed his broad shoulder.

"Zuko! Have you lost your mind!" I screeched. He had grabbed my wrist tight and thrusted my shoulder into the adjacent wall. I quickly got on my feet and punched him square in the nose. He was forced back and he covered his nose with his hand.

"Why couldn't you just come and talk to me after three years!" Zuko yelled. I saw the blood covering his left hand starting to stream down him wrist and trail down his arm.

I felt sympathetic for what I'd done to him but he had some nerve. I could see his anger was something he had gained in his travels.

"You didn't want me to come Zuko! You didn't want me!" I yelled back feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder. I could feel it bruise every minute I left it untreated.

"I never said I didn't want you. I said it would be too difficult being around you," he corrected me, his deep voice in a lower tone than before

"Why is it any less difficult now?"I questioned eying his scar on the left side of his face. I remember when I saw it the first time and now its like seeing for the first time all over again.

"I need you. You're a waterbending master. Do you even understand what kind of power you possess? With your abilities you'd be a great help to my mission." Zuko explained with a slight smirk on his face.

It didn't feel right the way he was talking to, looking at me, manipulating me. He was making me feel bad for being so good a bender. He was making me guilty like I owed him my help and whatever else he'd ask for. It wasn't fair...how he was forcing me like this.

"Please Crystal. I could help you, I could take you home if you help me." Zuko made one last plea to me.

Home. It's been six years since I saw my sister; my mother was probably in pieces. I missed them, I missed my nation.

"What is it? What do you want me to do?" I looked at the ground. I was ashamed. I was going against my nation with helping the Fire Nation prince. If my father knew he would disown me but he would never find out now would he.

"Help me capture the Avatar." Zuko said in one stern sentence. I chuckled a little. I think his father just didn't want him to ever come home.

"He's out there. I won't stop until I regain my honor." Zuko declared leaving abruptly.

I helped clean the Golden Dragon, the mess was my fault. After everything was neat and in order it was nearly nightfall. Before I left Raina wished me good travels and gave me a small sack full of copper pieces. I thanked them and as the moon was highest in the sky I rushed to the docks of Ba Sing Se. I was dressed in my water tribe robes.

The moonlight bathed my pale skin, giving it a bright gleam. Coming upon the docks I saw a tall figure in the distance and darted over to it. Zuko looked shocked, it had been awhile. Seeing as he couldn't get a good look at me before he took this time examine me with precision.

His eyes widen when he snapped back into reality. "You cut your hair." he murmured in a soft voice, "Why?"

"I needed to become less noticeable. The Fire Nation still sees me as a threat." I stated, blinking quickly. Zuko leaned forward now he was only a foot away from me.

"I'll protect you. I owe you that much Ice Princess." As he said this the wind blew my hair in his face. I could see him inhale slightly. I smiled and so did he.

"Don't call me that Zuko." I snapped breaking up the moment. I spoke in a cold, emotionless tone

Even if I am a princess that doesn't mean I like it. Being royalty meant sacrificing a lot of things, and in most cases that a lot was happiness. I wasn't prepared for that yet and I don't know if I'll ever be.

"Sure Peasant I'll stop."Zuko joked. I so wanted to slap him.

"I really hate you."

"Great. I hate you too." He said with a blank expression on his face.

This was going to be a very difficult arrangement. I hate him, he hates me. That's all fine and dandy. It just means it'll be easier to push his buttons. As we walked onto the deck of his ship he 'accidentally' pushed me overboard. I was soaking wet and pissed off. I made a stream of water and pulled him into the ocean water with me.

Then splashing a wave of water in his face I declared, "You're such a jerk!"

"You know you like it." he retorted smirking more than usual

"No. NO I don't! I flippin' hate you! I hate you!" I screamed using a mass of water to elevate me back on the deck of the ship. I stormed inside tracking water as I walked down the hollowed hall.

As I walked down the stairs I could feel the guards eyes on me, like they were carved in my face. It was making me uncomfortable.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I screamed so loud I think the ship shook a little bit. They surely stopped looking. One was even nice to even direct me to my room. In the lowest part of the ship quarters, right above the engines. Mine was the room straight back and on the end and to my surprise, _right next to Prince Zuko's room_. Freaking pervert. Nobody wants to be next to him! Ew. He just wants to be right next door to annoy me.

I plopped on the bed and started removing my wet clothes. I checked the bureau across the room and found clean towels. I dried myself and my hair off, striping down to my breast bindings and undergarment.

Suddenly I felt a draft in the room. I turned and then I saw him standing there just staring at me. I blushed and used to the towel to cover myself. I wasn't completely naked but still I was close enough.

"Get out you perv!" I could feel my cheeks and they were burning red.

He snapped out his daze and zoned back into the world. "Like I want to see _you _anyway." He snapped back, slamming the door, and then leaving me.

This situation just wasn't going to work out well.

**Author's Note: What do you think?! And a special thanks to wildcitrusfruitberry for Beta-ing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I apologize for the lateness! **

Chapter Six:

Zuko started having nightmares. He'd wake up in cold sweats at night and at day walk around drained and lost, hiding his weakness in a mask of bravado. He was killing himself and didn't even know.

The cool ocean air blew his ebony ponytail, causing it the stick up. The wind created ruffles on his red, silk robe. I came up behind him making sure I wasn't heavy on my feet so I could startle him.

Jumping on his back I could feel his body tense. He shook me off and let me fall to the deck of the ship. I picked myself up and brushed myself to see he was back to staring out at the blue expanse.

I ran my finger along the side of his neck. "Losing your edge Tiger?" He shivered. Stepping away from me I saw a flicker in his golden eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'd never go soft on you Ice Princess." Zuko plastered on his usual smirk

I punch him in the arm as a reflex. "I told you not to call me that!"

He chuckled while the edges of his lips were slightly upturned. I smiled too. It seemed these days Zuko became more and more bearable in the two weeks out at sea. He could tell as well so maybe we didn't _completely _hate each other.

"Are you okay?" I asked placing a heavy weight on the mood "You haven't eaten in a week."

"What are you-----

"I cook everyday and find the same plate with the food untouched sitting on the edge of your desk." I interrupted him. Zuko's facial expression hardened. "Now let's start over."

"Nothing wrong! I'm not a fragile little girl like you!" Zuko snapped

Just when things were going well we always had to go back to _this_. Is this how he wanted it to stay because at this point we were moving nowhere.

"Ugh why do I even bother with you! You're father is right for banishing you. You are such a lost cause!" I retorted turning my back to him and storming to my room

I was half asleep when a knock had come upon the door to my room. I said something like come in that sounded all pieced together. A bright light shone into the black room and forced my eyes open. I snapped them back shut just as soon as I opened them. I heard the door slam, followed by footsteps. I jumped up immediately forming a water spike from the air behind my back.

"Wake up!" Zuko's voice echoed through my ear canal.

Making a flame and sending it in a stream to lit the torch attached the wall across the room the light blurred my eyes. He threw the blanket from my cozy body and picked me up bridal style.

I kicked and pleaded, complaining every other minute. Who does he think I am? A concubine!

"Where are you taking me!" I screamed trying to break his tight grip.

With his free hand he forced open the door the deck. The cold air against my skin tingle. He dropped me down on the deck with a thump not to far behind. I picked my self up from the cold wood, placing my hands on hips. God he must know how pissed I am. He only replied back with a blank expression.

I couldn't even look at his face anymore or I would've slapped the mess out of him, so I looked at the floor.

"You crossed the line! You know how I feel about my past!" Zuko snapped at me instantly with me even giving him attitude

That's when my anger got the best of me. I could feel my blood boiling.

"You called me..."

"Don't even start with me okay. You started it." He cut me off "You took it too far Crystal."

"You shouldn't be so sensitive. The way you look contrasts with how you act." I notified

"You are so fragile! The reason you're so mean is because you are insecure and unsure about who you are and what you want. You are so unsure about who you are so you take it out on everyone else." Zuko explained.

My eyes widened as he stared back incredulously.

I swung at him with a quick, hard jab to the side of the of the head. He reacted by grabbing the side of my shoulder with a tight grip and holding me in place. My eyes locked with his.

I opened my mouth a little and murmured, "Zuko, let go."

"Never." he whispered back. He pulled me into his chest and held me tighter. My body stiffened in reaction. After a moment my eyes shut and my body relaxed into his.

The wind blew causing him to hold me tighter. I felt myself smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my face away from his.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" he asked in a soft, low voice "You're just too beautiful."

His hands remained on my shoulders. I didn't know what to say. This isn't supposed to happen. We're never going to work out... I could see that now.

"I,I----"

"At least tell me we can try. I like you too much to keep going on and pretending like this."

"What about what everyone else will think. We come from two different backgrounds. How will this work?"

"You like me and I like you. I care about you and all I know if I want to get closer to you. I want to know everything about you."

He sounded so genuine. He really cared about me, I could tell. Right now though I don't know how I feel.

**Author's Note: Yeah so I know I'm late with an update but once again I apologize. So feel freee to comment and/or offer constructive criticism. ~Bre~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello Readers,**

**To the readers who say Crystal is a Mary Sue I gave her a Mary Sue Litmus test and she is only a SLIGHT Mary Sue. I am trying my best to fix that and make her become less of a cliqued character.**

**Lastly, regarding her appearance there is a special reason her features are radically different from most people of the Water Tribe. This will fit together soon so don't let it drive you crazy.**

**I appreciate your opinions. Please feel free to come back for more.**

**~Bre~ **

Chapter Seven:

Some man named Zhao came aboard the ship today. He had a mean looking face. He seems like the kind of man that will never crack a smile. He was a tall man but husky looking with a fat face. He wore the same heavy armor Zuko wore and had the same trademark golden eyes, except his struck fear into my heart.

Zuko told me to act as if I'm a servant girl and nothing more to him. I agreed to play along. I'm guessing this Zhao character is close to Zuko's father because whenever he walks in the room Zuko straightens up fast, from his poster top his whole attitude. Everything is cleaned up when he's around. I wish I could have that same affect on him but that kind of command would take awhile to accomplish.

Whenever Zhao would walk pass me in the narrow halls his broad shoulder would brush against my own for a brief moment and as he walked away from me he gave me a smirk. Not the kind Zuko gives me but smirks filled with bigotry and superiority. It made me uncomfortable. Could he know who I really was? Or did he look down upon me because of the color I wear?

I was dusting in Zuko's office. What a mess it was in there. Papers were sprawled not only on his desk but all over the floor. His waste basket over-flooded with balled up notes and empty ink wells. I could see a large pile of empty, white dinner plates collecting in the corner of the room next to his large chest.

I wanted to open the window to let some fresh air in the closed off room. The long sweeping red curtain made it so dark in there. As I casually walked over to the small bay window on the east wall I lost my footing and tripped, grabbing hold of the desk to save me from falling. Pearls. Loose white pearls were all over the floor in this area. Maybe Zuko broke a necklace. But why would Zuko have a pearl necklace in the first place?

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I undid the latch on the window and cracked it a little so it wouldn't be to drafty in the room. The fresh air was nice. It didn't smell as dusty anymore.

I decided to come back later. I promised Zuko's uncle, Iroh, I would have tea with him this afternoon. As I walked toward the tall brown door I heard the cracked and then the door was swung open. It was Zhao. He had a rather devious look on his face. I couldn't help but wonder why.

We stood and stared at each other for a moment. He adjusted his cufflinks and smoothed out his side burns once before I took my focus away from him.

"Do you by any chance know the story of The Humble Servant?" Zhao questioned

I shook my head no in reply.

"Well I'll tell you. There once was a servant named Kyosha who was always humble and respectful to her master. She was on her regular route of picking panda lilies in the royal garden. That day was the wrong day to pick the white flower." Zhao's voice changed from stiff to very serious, jabbing me with his words at certain instances. "She saw her master enjoying the time of another woman who was not his wife. Later on the evening she confronted her master about it and he told her to never tell a soul. The servant girl said 'Yes Master' and went on with her day."

He paused before going on with the rest of the story, taking one step closer to me.

"You see women have this certain quality to have each others back no matter who is doing the bad. Because she felt more modest towards the lady of the house because she was a woman she told her of her husband's adultery. The wife was devastated and divorced her husband not to mention slandering his reputation. Kyosha's master was enraged.

Calling her into his throne room he asked her why she betrayed him. She said, 'I did not betray you. She had a right to know. I was being humble towards both of you.' Her master then took out his sword and slaughtered her and all his other servants. He had lost everything. Do you know what the point of this story is?"

I could feel my blood freeze in my veins. His story was over but the this conversation wasn't. I shook my head once again, taking a big gulp.

"I'm telling you this because you are the servant and I am the master. Except I won't be the one losing everything. If you tell Zuko I was in here I will slaughter you and your people, understood?" Zhao spoke with a cold face and equally cold voice. I could look into his eyes and see that something within him could kill me right this second if I wasn't careful.

"Yes Sir." I murmured

"Good. Now out of my presence Trash." he said that in a scornful tone then forced me to the ground and out his path towards Zuko's desk. I helped myself up and ran as fast as I could away from my death.

I ran down into the dining hall and saw Iroh playing Pai-sho and sipping tea at the large table draped in a white cloth. I walked swiftly over to him and took the seat.

"Your breathing is quick." Iroh stated picking up his tea cup.

Great observation Captain Obvious.

"Tea helps relax the mind and rejuvenate the body." Iroh added to his previous statement

"You think tea can cure the dead." I responded finally catching my breath. Iroh poured me a cup of his famous Ginseng from the small kettle. I could see the steam coming from cup. I took a sip as Iroh reset the Pai-sho board.

We played for about 15 minutes when Zuko busted in the room. "Could I speak with you Crystal! NOW!"

He walked over to me, then he and I just stared at his uncle. Zuko backhanded the Pai-sho board and made it fly across the room and hit the wall.

"Leave Uncle. Now!" Zuko screamed and his Uncle gave him a disappointed look. Zuko's uncle got up and exited the room with a tea cup in hand gracefully. The door slammed shut behind Iroh, leaving him and I alone.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Zuko crossed over to where the door was and made sure it was locked and the curtains covered the glass double doors.

He walked back over to me and took a seat to the left of me at the table. His golden eyes melted into my own. His facial expression softened as he let out an exasperated sigh while slamming his palms on the surface of the table.

"It's Zhao. When he's around I have to become a totally different person. I have to be perfect or he'll send a bad report to my father." Zuko explained.

I placed the back of my palm against his cheek and said, "Its okay---

"No its not okay. Its not fair to you to have to play along like this. We hardly ever get time alone." he cut me off and clutched my palm in his. My heart skipped a beat. I could feel the heat against my cool fingertips. It always felt so right being with him. Although it was wrong I never regretted doing a thing with Zuko.

"Well we have right now. Let's not forget that." I spoke in a low, seductive tone while fanning my eyelashes.

I leaned in to take his lips in mine but he stopped me, pushing me away. He just...rejected me. It was quiet in the room for a few agonizing minutes.

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you?" I questioned looking straight at the ground. "You changed your mind about us because I took too long didn't you?"

"No. No. It's not that at all. I don't know how to handle myself around you. I never thought a woman would get so close to me with my scar and all, especially one as amazing as you Ice Princess."

"I told you not to call me that Tiger. Don't flatter me; it gets you nowhere." I smiled. He chhuckled.

"You liar. It's getting me somewhere apparently." Zuko whispered into my ears and then he pulled me in and kissed me. The passion was beautiful. Our lips worked in perfect harmony. I swung my arms around his neck then his hands scrolled down to my waist. I just wanted him to hold me tighter. I never wanted to stop. I wanted to feel like this forever. I wanted to stay in this dream.

A knock came upon the door of the dining hall. It interrupted over time together. He pulled back and gave a quick kiss one last time then got up and unlocked the door.

A servant girl with brown hair and green eyes dressed in red Fire Nation rags came to talk to Zuko.

"You asked me to bring you the black book. It's seemed to be misplaced." Her voice was low and raspy.

"What do you mean misplaced! I keep it in the same place. It was there a moment ago." Zuko voice was now overshadowed with anger. "Find it!"

The servant girl walked away and he shut the door behind him.

"That book has all my notes on the Avatar." he murmured. No sooner than he could turn away from the door I got up and left, on a mission, marching towards Zhao's room. I swung the door open not caring what was going on behind it.

He was sitting in the corner of the dimly lit room reading a red book.

"Hello." he greeted behind the book

"Cut the crap. I know you took it." I retorted placing either hand in a fists against my hips. His next question would probably be took what. I beat him to it. "You took Zuko's notes on the Avatar."

Zhao snapped his book shut and slammed down on the nightstand beside him,"What makes you think I took it?"

"I don't know Zhao. Why wouldn't you take it? You are rather shady, don't you think."

He laughed in reply. "Don't play games with me! Where is it?" I asked again becoming more and more irritated by the moment.

He reached down into his boot and pulled out a small black book. He gave me a smile that was up to no good.

"You mean this." Making a fire from his hands he lit the book on fire and made it turn to ashes in the palm of his hand. I gasped.

"Why?!" I scream with anger boiling inside of me. He just destroyed three years of work, three years of Zuko's life was gone.

"Because I want what's mine. I want the power. Now if you tell anyone I'll make sure to send a poison dart arrow straight through Zuko's heart." He laughed once again. He was making me sick. "And don't think I don't know about your little romance. I mean... you expect me to believe you care this much because of your loyalty as a servant. Zuko must be doing something right in bed. Of course I don't blame him, you have a certain exotic quality about you."

I stood their looking at him in shock. I didn't have a choice in the situation. I tell and Zuko dies. I don't tell and Zuko is still hurt.

"You're sick!" I could try to hold in the tears but they fell anyway.

"Stop crying. It'll all be over soon when your beloved Zuko loses it all. If things go according to plan you may even become my queen."

Oh, yes. I'm fully aware of how sick and crazy this man is now. He was so sick it was scary.

**Author's Note: So I'm done! Comment about it if you will! ~Bre~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Look I decided to write today! Special thanks to wildcitrusfruitberry for Beta-ing!**

Chapter Eight:

**Sweet dreams**

**Nightmares**

**Slam, I am dead**

**Wake up in a cold sweat**

**Do you know what you've done to me?**

**Ripped apart my soul,**

**Suppressed my body with your words,**

**Like shards of glass against my thin skin**

**Deeper and deeper barrows the pain**

**Isolation**

**I don't know where to go**

**How to scream anymore**

**How to love**

**This connection I feel for you is**

**Fear.**

**Fear of the unknown**

**And as I hurdle deeper into the darkness**

**I realize I am still unable to touch the light**

**Reaching my stretched hand towards you**

**You take my hand in yours**

**But I force myself to let your warmth go**

I couldn't tell Zuko about Zhao, even if he was in pieces. At night I could hear, feel him cry though during the day he didn't show the pain of losing his work. It hurt him but it hurt me more. I've wanted to soothe his pain for so long now that whenever he gets hurt it kills me inside because I feel like I've failed.

~//~

It was the middle of the night. The moon was full and high in the sky. I lay in bed as the moonlight cast a celestial glow in the room. Suddenly, a gush of air entered the room through an open window, sending shivers throughout my body.

Then a dark shadow emerged from the corner of my right eye, gliding across the wooden wall. A sit coursed closer, the image became clear and I knew it was him. I could feel his blood flow from a mile away. The tension was lifted in the room, leaving the air thinned between us.

He climbed on the bed and laid on the top of the blanket where as I remained underneath it. He reached a gentle hand over and started fidgeting with my hair between his index and middle fingertips.

I wanted to ask him what he wanted because I couldn't play stupid anymore and pretend I didn't know. I wasn't a doe eyed little girl anymore.

He pulled back the blanket and join me with a small smile creeping upon his lips. It had gotten a little warmer with him holding me, like it always had. This was all we ever did...it never went any farther. But this night...things heated up fast. He went from taking my lips to working on my neck. Groping on hand up and down my back he feverishly undid the band on my robe. His warn hands began exploring my, my bare stomach and sides. He placed a hand on my chest, asking for permission. My hazel eyes were encased with the fire of passion which was enough of an answer.

All that was left were his boxers and my loin cloth between us. As he unraveled the last strip of cloth around my chest he stared marveling at my body which was illuminated by the moonlight. He examined me hungrily like he was going to devour me right at that moment. He kissed me ferociously. Then he stopped.

I winced in a delayed reaction. My eyes darted between the flames now wildly perched in his hands and the hand shaped burns on my left side, right portion of my stomach, and small, circular burns on both of my breasts.

His eyes quickly sunk, filled with disgust and shame then, in a swift motion, he exited the room without saying a word.

~//~

Throughout the morning things had become very awkward. He couldn't even look in my direction, let alone be in the same room as me. I couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt because it did. It felt like I was losing control. How were we supposed to resolve this if he was avoiding me?

I examined my body in the mirror that morning as I got dressed. The burns weren't that bad, but they were starting to purple. I placed my hand on the imprint of Zuko's hand on my side. His hand was considerably bigger than mine, so strong and coarse. Last night those hands were gentle and soft. I wasn't ashamed to have his hand etched into my body like this. It was like a twisted gift in a way, like he was marking me as his. Of course, he and anyone else wouldn't see it that way.

Streaming the water from the basin, I gloved my hands and healed my body of all burns. My skin was now clear and pure, not a blemish insight. I wanted him to know that I was alright but with Zhao lurking in every corner we couldn't talk about last night.

I knew he was thinking about it as much as I was. As I crossed the room something grasped my attention from the corner of my eye. On my bureau was a small folded piece of parchment placed neatly on its corner. My fingers fumbled as I unfolded the white piece of paper.

C,

What happened last night can not happen again. I will not touch you ever again and spare you anymore pain. I need to learn how to control myself around you and that I can not be certain to achieve. I can feel myself slipping away more and more. I feel myself disconnect emotionally from the rest of the world. That is not fair to you if my love is not genuine and whole-hearted. We may never experience a strong physical relationship because of my mental ailment. If we are going to be together then there are things I must take care of first. I must regain my honor and become at peace with myself. Maybe then I will be able to give you all the love, physically and emotionally, that you deserve. I am so sorry it has to be this way.

~Z~

By time I was finished reading, the page was saturated with so many tears that the words written in ink ran together. I knew it was too good to be true. For the very qualities that attracted me to Zuko, his passion and ambition, was slowly and irrevocably unraveling our relationship.

The more his passion grew for the Avatar the less time and effort he put into this hopeless dream of us being together. Even if it was like a single flame, multiplying and spreading throughout an innocent town, destined to cause destruction. I had to try and keep the flame together a little longer or risk losing everything.

If we were going to move forward we had to be open and honest with each other and just not focus on physical attraction anymore. I wanted him to let me know that he cared, even if it meant breaking his rock hard exterior. I wanted to be vulnerable with him. I needed to know how he truly felt about me.

I walked through the halls and stopped in at Iroh's room. Knocking first, I crept into the room. A jolly Iroh was in a loose Fire Nation robe and red bunny slippers. His gray hair was out of it's normal top knot, straggled loosely to his shoulders. When I initially entered the room his amber eyes melted over my presence, like he actually wanted to have me around.

Iroh was the voice of reason for both me and Zuko, even if Zuko didn't care for his long, drawn out anecdotes and mind boggling words of wisdom, which I called Iroh-isms he was a kind and faithful man. I knew if anyone, Iroh would never be the one to disown us. H e just wasn't the type of person to give up on those he cared about.

"Lady Crystal. How are you today? You seem pale."

"Have you seen Zuko?"

"No. I don't believe I have seen my nephew today."

"Thank you." I turned to leave but Iroh's wise voice pulled me back and made me turn back around.

"A woman on a mission is the worst kind. She can be sensual and soft but when faced with a challenge they have the ability to bring a man to his knees."

I just nodded my head, not fully understanding the intensity of his words, then headed for the kitchen to cook. Spending my youth in the Fire Nation palace served me one good thing; I knew how to cook Fire Nation cuisine even if it wasn't exactly perfect. As I cut the potato to go in the soup, my mind began to wonder off.

My thought arose to my brother more and more these days. He was taken by the Fire Nation when I was eight. I didn't understand why I was the only one devastated about his capturing and I still don't. He was older than me by eight years and was the only one that would listen and understand me. I didn't have many friends because of the way I looked, drastically different than all the other people in my tribe. When I was born the people of the Northern Tribe refused to accept me as their princess. They thought I was a curse by the spirits upon the already divided world so the only person I could confide in was my brother.

When my mother would take me around the tribe to greet our people I would get ridiculed and spit upon. Once they even tried to light me on fire, even my father believed I was a curse. He would make me pray for forgiveness in the oasis to the moon and ocean spirit for hours without food. The only people that treated me like an actual person was my mother and my brother. I miss them but I don't miss that pain I carried everyday.

I snapped back into reality, realizing the potatoes were now potato paste. I sighed as I threw the mashed mess away and started to peel new potatoes.

I become lost in my thoughts once again as I peeled. My father was an exceptionally cold and ruthless man. When he had my brother and sister and saw no spark in the craft of bending with them he turned to me, the youngest child.

I wanted him to teach me to swim for so long. One day he took me out the Whale Tail cliff where the ocean crashes against the highest point of the our territory.

"_Daddy! Teach me how to swim!"_

"_Sure honey. Close your eyes and count to five." _

He pushed me off the cliff and plunging into the rough, freezing water. The waves swept up my body and the salt in the water burned my nose and eyes. I would've drowned, luckily my waterbending reacted on its self, creating a huge wave that lead me safely to shore. Ever since that day all my father made me do was train day in and day out. I was more part of a plan than his daughter. When my brother was captured, my sister, Kari ran away. That left me as the only heir to the throne.

I heard someone enter the room and break me away from me thoughts. I picked up another potato and started peeling.

"Crystal. I'm sorry."

I recognized that voice, it was Zuko.

"Save it Zuko. I'm done with you. That letter was enough of an confirmation."

"Done with me!" he yelled, repeating what was said before. "You can't be done with me! I won't allow it!"

I turned my back to him and continued peeling the raw potatoes. He let out a loud sigh of frustration and turned me around. My eyes overflowed with fear as he grabbed me by both arms and violently slammed me against the wall, his breath was rapid and heavy as I shut my eyes as tight as I could, praying to the Moon and Ocean Spirits he wouldn't kill me.

**Author's Note: Whoa kind of cliffie! How do you feel about this chapter?! Comment! ~Bre~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Coming at you with a crazy update! **

**Chapter Nine: **

I shoved my hands on either of his abs and tried to force him off, but he was too strong. He compressed me to the wall harder, the pressure of his hands burning my arms as he left no space between us.

"Zuko! Get the hell off me! Get off!" I tried to twist and turn my way out of his grasp, knowing it wouldn't it would work but I hated the feeling of being overpowered like this.

"No. Not until you take it back!"

"Let me go. Let me go!" I shouted as the fear leaked through in my voice.

"Be quiet! Now are you really done with me?" Zuko asked in a low somewhat passionate tone. It surprised me bit but I pushed it aside.

I rolled my eyes, doing as I told was, being quiet.

"Answer me!" he barked. I could tell his anger was getting the best of him now. I closed my eyes as tight as I could. So tight, my entire face scrunched like a raisin. He was so close to my face that I could feel the perspiration in his breath. I flinched. I was expecting him to hit me

"Why are acting like this?" Zuko shouted into my ears. I whimpered in frustration and excoriating pain as he hands dug deeper into my forearms.

"You're hurting me, Zuko, get off, please!" I hissed through my teeth. I couldn't take it anymore; I let my high ego slump for a few seconds but only for a few seconds. "GET OFF!"

"Not until you give me a valid reason to!" He briefly yank my body to his chest then thrusted me against the wall once more. I could feel the back of my shirt ebbing away as he grinded my flesh into the rough wall. A scream ripped through my chest as heat from his fingertips began to surface. It didn't feel like the night before where passion had suppressed the pain. It felt he was doing out of revenge, doing this because I had wounded him and he was just repaying the favor.

With every ounce of energy left contained within me, I prompted myself up, wincing at the pain, and drove my boots into his abdomen, resulting in his back planted on the floor. I quickly grabbed the knife I was peeling potatoes with and placed it right as his Adam's apple, gently nudging the bulge. "Don't you ever put your hands on me again! We're over!"

I stabbed the knife into the floor an inch away from his temple and strutted out the room. I began to set the table in the dining hall, and of course he followed me out there.

"Look, before you go psycho and try to kill me in my sleep; I just have one favor to ask you," He murmured quietly. I threw my head over my shoulder, annoyed and pissed as ever. He was just standing there, humbly with a small grin coated with love. It was like all his fury had vanished in a split second and he was back to the old Zuko. The Zuko I loved but I wasn't stupid. I knew he would convert back into the monster he was but an intangible force compelled to him. It was like magnetism and I then realized that no strength none to man could separate us.

I turned my head back around, trying to hide the timid smile crawling onto my face. "What is it, Zuko?" I muttered carelessly, twirling a thread of blonde within my fingers.

"A mission."

~//~

It was pitch black. White strobes lights were the only source of illumination for miles. Why did I agree to this?

"Do we really have to come in this way?" I complained being careful not to lose my footing along the stone wall as I trailed slowly behind him.

"What better way is there to break into a prison other than scaling a wall?" Zuko replied in a calm voice. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

As I neared the top I did I flip and landed on the top of the prison roof. Zuko used his arms to push himself up. As I surveyed the area, I saw no way of access. Zuko tapped me on the shoulder and turned to look where he was pointing. An air vent.

I blew on the opening and dusted it with an icy frost. I kicked it in and shattered the ice cover into pieces, leaving an opening large enough for a normal sized person to fit through.

He chuckled and gave a hand gesture towards the opening. "You can go first." I twisted my face in a scowl.

"Perv" I murmured under my breath, sliding into the ventilation system then crawling on my knees.

Zuko did the same crawling behind me. The tiny, crammed metal tunnel was dark and uncomfortable. There was no way you could shift, not even scratch your nose and with Zuko behind me probably staring at my butt it made things a little more…let's just say unpleasant.

A light was coming up a couple feet away. Zuko nodded for me to go and check it out. I came to the light source. It was the vent opening to one of the rooms in the jail, but people were in it. Two guards, one was tall and stocky and the other was short and buff.

I gracefully stretched my body out and let Zuko climbed over me. His body weight was isolated onto my back while stretching his arm out over the back of my head he summoned a rage of fire, blowing a hole in the ceiling far big enough for both of us to fit through. As we jumped out of the smokey hole from above, the soldiers got in their fighting stances.

Zuko and I went back to back. I had the one on my right and he had the other soldier to his left. The soldier charged at me, blasting a river of fire. In response, I shot water whip at him just before the fire reached me. His body flung against the wall behind him.

Before he could get up, I quickly ran to him and extended my hands over his face and encase him in ice. He was literally frozen in time.

Just a few feet away, Zuko had lit the soldier's helmet on fire and threw the blasting powder from his gun inside of it. Darting over to me, he pushed me out the room, his hands striking wounds on my back. I sprinted down the hallway, disregarding the pain, behind Zuko. He turned a sharp corner and fled inside a small closet. Once I was in, he slammed the door as hard as he could. I heard the explosion from down the hall and the footsteps sounding like a stampede of men rushing into the room.

Zuko made a fire in the palm of his hand, bringing light into the dark room. I collapsed on the floor with my legs crossed Indian style.

"So why did you just do that? I thought the whole point of scaling the wall was to carry things out with stealth. Is there a method to your madness?"

"They'll be so busy worrying about who blew a hole in the ceiling that they won't notice us." Zuko replied

"Whatever. I still think you're an idiot." Zuko smirked bringing the fire over to shed some light as to what was in the closet. They were trainee uniforms, full-body black suits without a collar and made of some sort of spandex material with a zipper on the front, going from the lower stomach to the beginning of the neck.

I grabbed one and unzip it. Zuko was quick to shine the fire in my direction, so I was quick to smack him hard on the cheek and set him straight. He put the fire out so I could change. Hey, it was dark but at least I didn't have him gawking over me.

The suit was a little tight fitting. Once I done changing, Zuko slipped his on. It certainly worked wonders for his chiseled body. It was tight, forming to his well defined chest and abs. His muscular arms were accented even more than his abs. His body was so beautiful and perfect in every way, shape, or form.

"What are you staring at?!" Zuko snapped at me while rolling his eyes. Unfortunately I was still caught in a marveling daze. Flashbacks of what was going on last night at this time flooded into my mind. I could feel the corners of my lips turning upright just at the first thought.

Once I regained my composure I saw Zuko staring at me awkwardly. "So...why are we even here anyway?"

"A map. We need to find the location of all the Nomadic Air colonies." Zuko replied as we leisurely walked down the halls, blending in.

"We needed to break into a jail for that?" I said incredulously "Jails usually have criminals and their records not maps."

"Well this jail is special. It's the only one in this district of the Earth Kingdom and being so close to the port it doubles as the checkpoint for Fire Navy ships. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Zuko explained. The more times he told me to trust him the less I began to doubt him. Maybe it was myself I needed to learn to trust.

"Sure Zuko." I stated as we made a sharp turn down another hallway.

"Hey you two trainees!" a deep male voice boomed from behind us. We instantly froze in place not knowing what the man wanted from us. I could feel my heart sink down to my feet as Zuko turned around and answer him.

"Yes sir."

"What are you two doing here? This area is for personnel only. Didn't you read your handbooks?" the tall and fit man said to us. He was wearing a red suit like ours but it didn't look nearly as good on him as it did us.

"OF COURSE! We just got a little turned around is all." I added with an assuring smile.

The middle aged man gave us a genuine laugh. "Understandable. It happens sometimes, though next time I'll have to write you two up and send it to Lieutenant Oshi."

"Oh no we wouldn't want that. That man is real flirt... I'd have to beat him up for getting too quick in the search of my Hikari here." Zuko said elbowing me in the side. I let out a small chuckle. The man bursted in a fit of laughter, so big that his dimples were showing.

He wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Oh so true. What a nice couple you two are? Lots of relationships occur during the cadet course of orientation. I myself had a woman or two. I like you two, a very funny pair. What are your names?"

"I'm Hikari Ugi...and this is my boyfriend Shu-----" Before I could finish pronouncing his fake name he elbowed me discreetly in the side and said I was messing this whole cover thing up. I said the last line fast and believably. "His name is Shut Up."

"What an unusual name. Is his first name Shut and last name Up?" the man questioned genuinely in awe with Zuko's "name".

Before Zuko could open his mouth, my voice overpowered his, " Oh no. His whole first name is Shut Up. His parents don't care for last names. I love his name. It's really exotic."

"Yes. It certainly is. Well trainees carry on with your busy. I have to report to the information tower."

Huh, go figure. That sounds like exactly where we need to be. This guy is more helpful than he looks.

"We're heading to the information tower, as well. Maybe you could take us there, you know, so we won't get lost this time."

He gestured us to follow him. As we walked down stairs and hallways and passed other officers the man (now known as Yuu) asked all kinds of questions about our time at the cadet academy. We made up some story about how we ran off to be together and that becoming Fire Nation soldiers together was a good way to start out new lives.

"So Shut Up how did your family react to you joining cadet academy?" Yuu asked.

By this time Zuko had been called Shut Up more than 20 times and he was really angry. Just how I liked it, him angry and me for basking in his humiliation. I know it was wrong but it sure was fun.

"I didn't tell them." He was talking threw his teeth. Zuko was so angry his teeth clenched shut and his arms were shaking. He wanted to hit me right now, I just knew it. It wouldn't be completely messed up if he did but he would of gotten a good ass whopping if he did.

"Oh look we're here already." Yuu notified.

We neared a big tall door that slid open. Yuu went first to slide open the door, as he reached for the notch Yuu said, " So why didn't you tell them Shut Up?"

Before Yuu could even slide the door open Zuko grabbed his head and slammed it into the door hard. A stream of blood dripped from the newly formed gash on his forehead down to his chin. I checked his pulse. It was very low.

"Zuko, you idiot! He'll be dead in less than an hour!" I said in a high whisper.

"Well use your magic healing powers Princess."

"YOU CAVED HIS HEAD IN RETARD!" Oh wow... yelled that a little loud. He took his whole hand and used it to cover my mouth

"Don't be so loud! Drag it in with us. We'll think of something after we get the map. Trust me."

The more he told me to trust him the harder it was to make sense of things anymore. Trusting Zuko meant losing myself in so many ways. Was I really prepared to change and devote to him completely?

As I dragged the unconscious body into the information room with Zuko holding the other side, I knew the answer.

**Author's Note: DONE! DONE! DONE! They basically just killed somebody...they're terrible together! Comment on their terribleness if you dare! THANK YOU WILDCITRUSFRUITBERRY! YOU ARE A GODDESS! ~Bre~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to the song Lions&Tigers&Bears by the one and only Jasmine Sullivan! **

Chapter Ten:

I stared hopelessly at the body of Yuu after Zuko threw the body recklessly on one of the seven wooden tables in the room. The blood had dried, leaving an imprint of Zuko's deed on Yuu's nearly discolored face. He was a real person, just a moment ago he was alive and now he's...dead.

When would the monster within Zuko resurface again? For how long will I be submissive to him and his goals like some sort of trained housewife. He made me reach a point of emotional instability that I haven't hit in years. I haven't cried since my brother died. For so long I've been strong and closed off from the rest of the world with my emotions but something about Zuko just breaks me down. I can't condone this anymore.

Reaching down to touch Yuu's cheek I feel his skin, cold and coarse. He skin was starting to lose its pink pigmentation.

"Crystal! What are you doing? Why are you worrying about some dead man when I need your help?" Zuko climbed up on the ladder against the tall bookcase, he was halfway up the ladder.

"That's right Zuko. He's dead. You killed him. Do you even have any remorse?" my voice was cold.

"Don't be idiotic! He's just some soldier. All's fair in love and war. I'll step on whoever I have to to be back home again." Zuko reached upward and pick a book off the shelf

"So, so... if I wasn't on your side you'd do the same thing to me?" My voice was trembling now, I knew the answer. I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. Zuko leaped from the ladder and landed perfectly on his feet. He slid the book across the marble floor over to me. I stopped it with my foot.

"Don't make me answer that. Please, not right now." He was begging me.

"Why? Because you're afraid you won't say the right thing."

"Why bother...anything I say isn't 'the right thing'. You don't trust me, just admit it."

"Why should I? You could blow up any minute. Your anger is to unpredictable. You killed someone just because he irritated you Zuko! You monster, just like---"

He cut me off and started to take small, slow steps towards me. "Don't you dare compare me to _him._ I don't expect you to under---"

I couldn't take it any more. What he had become... was too much for me to bare. He needed to snap out of it, he needed to return back to the Zuko before the scar. But of course, asking him that would be impossible...forgetting is a hard thing to do. I for one can understand that much.

Before I could finish my ongoing thought Zuko was on the ground, writhing in pain. My eyes widened at the realization as I look over at my palm which had turned red. I had slapped him and didn't even know it. So this is what it's like to lose control of your rage. I stepped back a moment with both hands covering my mouth. I was afraid to scream, but what was I afraid of? Oh yeah...Zuko.

Using his left arm he shifted his weight downward and pushed himself up. Here he stood with three streaks going from just below his scar to the middle of cheek.

"I'm, I'm sorry." I murmured through my muffled mouth.

My eyes narrowed as I heard his echoing footsteps against the marble floor. The echo was taunting me, getting me prepared for the impact. Then I saw a tear. Was it his or my own? I glanced up and saw the single tear stream down his pale cheek. He me by both of my wrists and thrusted me on top of the table not worrying about wiping the tear from his cheek. He then proceeded to pin me. His face was an inch away from my own.

"You're just so dam frustrating." he growled at me with a scowl on his face. "I wish I hated you."

"It would be easier that way." I murmured. "Here." Drawing water from the air I formed it into a small ball and administered my healing to the three slashes on his face. When I was finished it was like I'd never laid a hand on him. He smirked as my hand lingered on his face even after the marks were healed.

He was back to the calm Zuko again. This Zuko I could actually bear to be around. I slowly leaned my body into his desperate for my lips to meet his. Before I could finish my seduction Zuko rolled off me and jumped from the table to his feet.

"No. I'm still angry at you." He smirked and began to taunt me with his words. "Besides you said we were over and you never wanted me to touch you again."

I flip off the table and landed just a foot away from him. As I walked forward swiftly he backed himself into the bookcase. Good, just what I wanted. I had him and I was going to use this opportunity wisely.

~//~

_**(Author's Note: Insight as to what's to come!)**_

_**Entitled: Sweet memories,Tragic realities**_

_I give myself to you completely_

_Only to be played as a fool with your foul behavior_

_Thinking you were my savior_

_Foul_

_No, I mean repulsive_

_Vulgar_

_Vicious_

_Vicious is the word I use to describe the love we shared_

_My body said it was love while my soul is being murdered_

_And in my mind I know I am bleeding inside_

_Bleeding from the wounds inside_

_But patching them up on the outside_

_Utilizing my pain to make me stronger_

_Next time to love stronger, better, fuller_

_Reality just set in when we touched that last time_

_, and you drained my hopes and dreams in passion _

_Passion not love_

_Not passion caused by love_

_But you_

_YOU had the audacity to claim this passion as love_

_Passion is destructive_

_I know that now_

_My soul,_

_Now bleeding,_

_Dying,_

_Crying,_

_Trying_

_That's the word:_

_**TRY**_

_Trying to heal_

_~//~_

I could feel his body shutter from my touch. Just as soon as things heated up he had to shatter the moment into a billion tiny pieces of sucky suckness!

"I can't." he said sternly pushes me away.

"Why not?!"

"You know why?! I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. You read the stupid letter."

"Point and case why we are in this situation now."

"So now it's all my fault because I want to do you a favor and wait on things Princess!" his tone was getting louder. Things were quiet for a few moments.

"I'm the one that has to worry about myself Zuko. I can handle whatever is thrown at me."

"Well its to bad that I worry about you too. When I realized I burned you I felt so horrible. I don't want to feel that way again. I don't want my lack of control to effect you."

"It won't. I---

"You just said you didn't trust---" He cut me off, only to be cut off himself by the loud echo the door made when it was slid open recklessly.

"What a wonderful therapy session. Sorry, but time's up!" I knew that sadistic chuckle anywhere.

**Author's Note: A cliffie! Muhahahaha I know total evilness! I'll update soon...reviews are apreciated! ~Bre~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Due to the fact that I am snowed in I have time to bring you another update! Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven:

What was he doing here? My father had sent him, hadn't he? I wasn't going home! I wanted to stay with Zuko but of course he wouldn't understand that. I just wanted him to go away! He was ruining my freedom.

I grabbed the book that had slid under the table and threw it at him, aiming specifically for his stupid head. He ducked right on time, causing the book to slam into the wall behind him.

"Hey I need that!" Zuko yelled. "Who is this guy anyway?"

I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't react well at all, probably out of blatant jealousy.

The boy smirked and knelled to the ground in respect. "My Princess." he said in a calm tone

He was tall, just a couple inches shorter than Zuko. He had tanned skin and cerulean blue eyes. His shoulder length black hair was done in a ponytail, hanging against his neck. He was dressed in the black spandex uniform much like ours, but his had a long yellow sash, going from his left shoulder to his right hip.

He slowly pushed himself up, towering over me, still baring that same smirk he had when he entered the room.

"I'm Lee. The man Princess Crystal is supposed to be married to right now."

Zuko let out a loud gasp. I could feel him looking at me. He was burning a hole into the back of my head.

"Zuko let's go." I whispered in his ear, sprinting towards the door. Lee quickly caught me and threw to the ground.

Zuko came charging at Lee, his eyes filled with rage. Zuko snaked a string of fire around Lee's body and then forced him into the wall. Lee sat on the floor, his back arching against the wall. I think Zuko may have hurt his back.

As we walked passed him and I reached to slid the door open Lee yelled, "What would your father think? Your people? Laying in the bed of the enemy like this! I won't allow you to be tainted like this! I won't allow it!"

I simply turned my head away trying the hardest to ignore his words. Deep down I knew I cared. I just didn't want to admit it. Admitting would mean that what I was doing from this day on was wrong and I wasn't ready to face that yet. I wasn't ready to become responsible.

~//~

I laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling. The full moon was taunting me that night with it's ominous glow. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what Lee said. I was traitor but at what cost? I needed to do what I had to do to get home. That didn't mean I had to fall in love with the prince of the Fire Nation now did it? But of course I couldn't help it.

I was starting to feel lonely already. I popped up and crept next door to Zuko's room. He was sound asleep. The candle on his night stand was still lit and I saw the dark outline of a book laying on the floor next to his bed. I stepped over and peeled back the covers, sliding myself underneath with him. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his back. I chuckled. Lee was right I was laying in the bed of enemy, but I'm sure he didn't mean literally. If he only knew?

Zuko let a grumble and I could feel his muscles tighten from beneath the dormant skin. I ran my fingers over his stomach and could feel his ab muscles tighten from my touch. I knew what I wanted and I knew he wanted it too. My hand slowly found itself going lower. I felt his body jump and muscles shutter. His eyes snapped open immediately.

"Zuko. Wake up." I whimpered in a low, seductive voice. He shivered and didn't responded for a few moments. His brain was probably registering what was going on while his body knew exactly what to do.

"Crys? What are you, you doing?" his voice was cracking and I could see the droplets of sweat dripping down his brow.

He knew exactly what I was doing. So this is what it took for us to be physical?

"Shh. Don't talk." I whispered placing my hungry mouth on his neck and taking my tongue to his Adam's apple in small little circles.

His voice was going hoarse as his eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. "No. No. Stop. We can't, last time---"

I shut him up fast by kissing him. My tongue muffled the words he was trying to get out. He soon melted into the kiss by still his hands remained to his sides. He forced himself back and pushed me off him. His breathing was fast and heavy. I small smirk crept to my lips.

"I don't want to hurt you. We can't okay!" Zuko voice was stern and every word had weight to it.

"Of course we can. I can feel you want to." I was referring to the growing bulge in his pants that was poking me in my thigh, an ever present reminder of him taunting me like this. It was ridiculous. He had me begging for it like a child with candy. I didn't deserve this, but I guess sometimes you have to work for what you want.

"You're a stubborn girl." Zuko mutter into my blonde locks

"I know." I said grabbing his hand and bringing it to my right breast. His hand squeezed and clamped against them in an immediate response. Zuko's eyes widened when he realized his own hands betrayal.

"Your body is always over your mind." Zuko pulled hand back and look down in shame. "It's okay. You won't hurt me. It'll be beautiful and perfect. I promise."

Zuko smirked before hesitating to take his lips in mine. And that night water and fire were in perfect harmony.

~//~

The sunlight shot through my eye lids and caused my eyes to open slowly. I was blinded by pure natural, light. As I began to sit up that events of last night flooded into my mind, along with a big smile. I brought my hand to the back of my head and felt the matted curls that was once straight and silky. I let out a small sigh and looked to my left. Zuko was getting dressed, his normal schedule was thrown off considering her slept in for an extra couple of hours. He smiled at me. As he threw on his tunic a knock came upon the door. Zuko walked over to answer it, despite his open tunic. He opened the door just enough to stick his head out.

"Hello Prince Zuko. I just wanted to wake you." General Iroh tone was calm. "There was a tremendous storm last night."

"Storm?" Zuko asked

"Lightening caused a lot of fires in towns nearby but lucky the immense amount of rain was able to be the fires out before they could really start, though lots of floods were reported." Iroh explained

I could tell Zuko was smiling by the way he was standing. "Well I do hope those people are okay. Send some of my soldiers to those towns and see what they can do Uncle and also, good morning! I hope you have a wonderful day." Zuko swung his arms wide open and embraced his uncle in a warm hug.

"You're in a rather wonderful mood today. Maybe it was the extra sleep." Iroh smiled back at his nephew genuinely. "Well I'll go wake Lady Crystal so she can start her day. Whatever mission you two went on last night sure tired you out."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh no need for that. She went into to town to buy groceries. She'll be back soon!" Zuko spoke as his uncle walked down the hall. Zuko slowly shut the door and turned to look at me, leaning against the door frame.

"What are you looking at?" I said with a smile fixed on my face.

He laughed. "I'm looking at the women I love so much!"

He walked across the room, swept me up in his arms, and kissed me. So it was official now. Zuko was now my first everything. My time first kiss, first love, and now first time.

He pulled back and placed me back on the bed. "I love you too Zuko."

Zuko started to look up and down at my nude body. I blushed and grabbed the red blanket I was lying on to cover myself.

"Don't be ashamed. I already saw all there is too see last night, you're beautiful. I just wanted to check for damage." Zuko notified, instructing me to flip over on my stomach. I did he told. He smiled when he saw no marks or burn on my body.

"Looks like the bedding took the most damage last night." I brought to his attention as he stripped the bed, revealing a big black burn in the center of the bed.

"I'll um...send for new sheets, and a new bed." Zuko's face was as red as mine at this point. We were so embarrassed yet we explored every part of each others body inside and out. I found it very funny.

"Yeah. I think I'll go take a bath." I told him as I gathered up my clothes from the floor. I threw them on just to not be walking around naked. If I did someone surely would have figured things out.

Walking towards the bathroom I had a rather happy mood. I ran hot water into the big tub and dove in, letting my hair down and soaking my muscles in the soothing abyss. I let out relaxed sigh as I dove under the water to soak my hair. I brought my nose above the steaming water, trying to practice my underwater breathing. Everything was so perfect now.

Unfortunately all things that are perfect never last. Perfection is something that can fall apart quickly and most definitely. The reason for this is because the world itself isn't perfect. It keeps pushing for us but we never reach its goal. The more we are dependent on that goal which we will never reach we become...distant. This distance is the key reason war happens. We as human being do not understand anything else other than reaching this goal of perfection. Perfection to us equals power over other human beings but when taking this path it draws us far from where we want to be and who we are.

As I sunk my head down deeper in the water I felt like Zuko and I's love was invincible. Nothing was going to break it and no one was ever going to come between us. As long as we focused on achieving our goals with each other in mind we would survive.

**Author's Note: So before anyone asks me, despite it being pretty obvious they did make love. I picture this as the turning point of the story. I have a lot planned from here on out. I've been waiting months to get to this point I finally have! So I'm am very happy! I shall update soon most definitely! ~Bre~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I got bored. I'm snowed in for the fourth day today.  
**

**Chapter Twelve:**

I stepped out of the bathroom followed by a blanket of steam, throwing on one of Zuko's cotton shirts . It was big on top but short on the bottom. My hair was in a mass of spirally, long curls. I walked up the stairs to Zuko's study. He was in there working on a stack of paperwork on his desk. He seemed completely occupied with his work but when I walked in the room he quickly pushed the stacks aside and gave me his undivided attention.

His left eyebrow lifted as his eyes drifted over my body like silk. I couldn't help but blush. His eyes were filled with lust, like he was going to jump on top of me right there. He stood up walked over to me, looking in my eyes for just a moment then kissing me hard and fast. Getting carried away he pushed me into the wall and lifted me two feet off the ground as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I missed you today. I needed a boost. Work was tough." Zuko breathed out, showering my face and neck with sweet kisses.

"I love you so much." he added. "You're so beautiful." He kissed my lips. "Amazing." He kissed my jaw. "Sexy." He finished with kissing my neck then slid down to my shoulder.

"Slow down Tiger. You don't want to milk me until I'm dry." I said leaning my head down on his shoulder

"Oh that's exactly what I intend to do." Zuko said in a low, sexy voice.

At first I didn't realize the double meaning of my words until he said that. He took that as flirting I assume. The minute he finished his sentence he started to run his hand up and down my thigh and ripping the bottom of his shirt.

"Zuko." I called out.

"Hm." he muttered being more occupied in tracing his fingertips up and down my sides.

"I think we should do something together." I spoke

"We ARE about to do something together Crys." Zuko replied

"No I mean something other than what we did last night. Maybe we could have some lunch or something. We both have work to do."

"Fine. I'll have someone get you when I finish all my work , but tonight you are all mine Ice Princess."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I stated exiting the room with a fixed smile

~//~

As I swept the hallway I felt someone watching me. I told around and saw Zhao who had an unusually big smile.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"Nothing. You and Zuko seem to be in a _very _nice mood. Did you two _do something_ last night?" Zhao questioned in an annoying tone

"What are you---"

"You know what I'm talking about and don't lie. I find it rather funny. Wasn't your hair straight earlier?" Zhao cut me off.

I just ignored him as I continued sweeping.

"I'll be sure to notify the Fire Lord that his son bedded trash." Zhao added as he walked away

I threw the broom down and grabbed his shoulder to capture his attention.

"Listen Zhao! Say whatever you want about me but him you don't touch. If you hurt Zuko I'll kill you. Understand me." I became overpowered by anger and the need to protect Zuko. I couldn't believe I had just said that.

"Kill me and I'll end your worthless existence. Excuse me Trash." With that he carried himself down the hall with the same amount of self-confidence he had before.

~//~

When I walked out onto the deck of the ship the sky was painted with pinks, violets, and scarlet, and rich oranges. The clouds blended in he sky becoming a dark purple color. The water was dyed a dark cerulean blue. The sun itself blended into the sky as well and as it descended becoming a lighter and lighter pink. It was beautiful, but the sight got even better when I saw Zuko's gorgeous torso being illuminated by the setting sun.

The golden hue against his body accented his chest and stomach muscles. Every muscle in his body was two times more masculine than before and personified with a beautiful golden sheen. Through the lose pants he was wearing allowed me to see his chiseled, well-defined hip bone and his firm butt. I could see a little bulge in the front too. For some reason Zuko seemed so much more attractive to me than I could have ever understood before. It was like every part of his body was intensified to tease my desires.

"When I said we could have lunch and you agreed I didn't think we'd be having lunch when the sun set." I stated wrapping my arms around him as a calm breeze blew

From far away I couldn't see it but when he turned around and leaned his lower half against the railings I could see it clear as day.

"Are you wearing an apron?!" I yelled out in disbelief! I couldn't believe it. He was wearing an apron with kitties on it. I erupted in laughter so hard that I fell to the ground and started rolling on the floor.

"Okay, okay. It isn't that funny. I thought you'd be more interested in what was underneath the apron than anything." I was interested in his ripped abs and well defined chest but the apron just completely threw me off. "I was thinking that maybe I could cook dinner for you. If you'd let me."

Oh things just got funnier and funnier. First an apron now HE wants to be the one doing the cooking. What next, he wants me to teach him waterbending?

I couldn't stop laughing. I mean I didn't mean to laugh in his face or at his offer but it was just too funny.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you aren't the best person to be trusted in the kitchen." Even when I was talking and trying to sound nice I couldn't bring myself back together. "Besides I don't eat Cajun style."

"Aha very funny!But seriously I promise it'll be good for you and for me."

"OK! OK! But if one thing is burned I'm going to stab you Zuko and I am so not joking."

I strutted my way back inside and he followed telling me to go into the dining hall. Once in the dining hall he took hold in the kitchen while he instructed me to wait patiently, seated at the dining table. I waited patiently as the smell apples filled my nose. Ten minutes later I heard a blood shattering scream from the kitchen.

I came rushing in to see the knife sitting on the floor next to Zuko, who wrapped one hand in cloth.

"Go back and relax. I'm fine really." I could tell from the scowl on his face that he wasn't fine.

I leaned down to survey the damage. "Let me see. Move your other hand."

"No really I'm fine."

"Shut up. No your not." I pulled the bloody cloth from his hands. "You sliced your finger off Stupid!"

His thumb had a clean cut vertically, spliting it open and gushing with red blood. I got some water from the bucket above and had his thumb back to new but it just took a few minutes.

He chuckled a little before saying, "I was peeling the apples. Didn't think the knives were so sharp."

"How about I peel the apples and you cook whatever food you planned on making." I suggested with a smile on my face. He nodded beginning to kneed the crust as I washed off the fresh apples.

I had to admit having him cook beside me was fun, not to mention attractive. I found myself watching him more and more rather than peeling the apples, especially when he started to cut the cinnamon. Oh

Moon and Oceans I was done for.

"I thought you were supposed to be peeling Ice Princess. You're going to make me do all the work?" Zuko stated slicing another stalk of cinnamon in half

I grabbed a peeled apple and began to cut it into eight equal slices. "Not my fault you look so cute in the kitchen."

The smell of cinnamon and fresh apples filled the kitchen immediately. All the while when he was mixing the cinnamon and sugar together he kept eying my apples. I picked up a slice using the knife and feed him. He took a bite,devouring half the apple in his mouth. I gracefully ate the other half.

"Okay. You're done with the apples. Now out!" Zuko demanded lightly pushing me out of the kitchen

"You can NOT kick me out of MY kitchen like this." I stamped my feet on the ground in protest

"Sorry. OUT." He pushed a little harder and shut the door in my face.

"Jerk." I murmured brushing the dirt from my rob and getting up to walking over to the dining table. I sat there bored with my head down in my arms catching a light nap. I was awoken the foul smell meeting my nostrils, like something was burning. I immediately sprinted towards the kitchen door and began knocking.

"Are you okay in there? It smells like something is burning?" I questioned

From behind the door I could hear a lot of water running and frantic movements.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Everything's going great in here!" Zuko said in a high pitched voice. Meanwhile I could here the roaring flames from behind the door. "Just go back and sit down."

I sighed because I knew this wasn't a good idea. Having Zuko in the kitchen was like giving a child a gun. Its just stupid and bound to not end well so why even attempt it. I walked back to the table and sat down. Twenty minutes later Zuko came out of the kitchen followed by a thick cloud of smoke. The smoke irritated my laughs and caused me to cough but his breathing pattern remained normal though he was covered with black smog blotches.

He placed a fresh apple pie on the table before me and to my surprise it wasn't burned. In fact it was browned perfectly.

"For you." He said coming around the table to place his arms around me. I immediately started to cough and fan the air.

"Get away! I'm allergic to Firebenders. Just leave me and the pie alone." I protesting with the hacking cough starting to come back

"Fine. I'll go clean up and you enjoy what I made you." He smiled as he took his thumb and wiped a thick line of smog onto my cheek, then before he left the room he kissed me softly on the cheek.

I went and grabbed a fork from the kitchen and was looking forward to digging in. It looked so good. My mouth was watering, awaiting the taste of apples and cinnamon. I stuck my fork in but to my expense I didn't get what I was craving for. The moment I stuck my fork in the pie I saw what was really inside the neatly placed shell. The golden, warm crust was stuff with a pile of black ash,probably the remnants of what was the fresh cut apples dusted with cinnamon I was longing for.

"ZUKO YOU BASTARD!" I yelled so loud I could hear that I caused a commotion from upstairs. It sounded like a lot of broken vases and dishes.

Zuko strolled in shirtless and in his boxers with towel slung around his neck. His body was glistening with water and boxer were inside out and backwards. Oh gee like that was supposed to distract me.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream." he spoke in a worried tone

"Jerk." I shouted as I punched him square his nose. He fell back into the wall. I didn't punch hard enough to break it but still it was hard. He brought himself back from the ground and started laughing. I walked back over across the room and sat in a chair facing him.

"I wish I could have seen your face!" Zuko laughed. He leaned down in front of me so he was at eye level. I wasn't trying to look him in the eye.

"Come on." He reached up softly and wiped the smog from my cheek. "Please relax." I was ignoring him. "Dammit look at me!" He forced my face down to his making me look him in his golden orbs.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something nice for you. I want things to be different at this point in our relationship. I feel like you're giving your all and I'm giving nothing in return. I can't afford to lose you because I love you so much. I'm sorry, please let me see that beautiful smile again." Zuko's words came through and spoke to my heart. I could feel a tear stream down my rosy cheek.

"Oh Zuko I'll never stop loving you!" I smiled and then we shared a tension breaking kiss. The deeper I fell in love the more I couldn't keep myself angry at him. In reality I had forgiven him even before he entered the room.

A shift occurred in the ship. The table flip over and crashed into the wall. Zuko used his body to cover me as we slid into the adjacent wall.

"What was that?" I asked aloud

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Zuko spoke in a serious tone. "Stay close."

Zuko pulled us both up and wrapped one arm around my waist while my arm was slung around his stern neck. Upon us exiting the dining hall two soldiers in full armor rushed over to us looking out of sorts.

"We're under attack!" They yelled in unison.

**Author's Note: I'm snowed in for the fourth day today and I might be snowed in for two days, so there's a possibility that there may be another update, especially since I kind of left it at a cliffie. So keep watching, you never know when I'll update again. ~Bre~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So this one isn't as long as all the other but its very important!**

**Chapter 13: **

Another large shift occurred in the ship's course as if someone was trying to tip the boat over. It caused me, Zuko, and the two soldiers to plow into the wall. I heard the pop of my shoulder echo through the hallowed hall.

"Are you o---"

Before Zuko could even finish a sound came from down the hall. It was like an annoying ticking sound. I heard this sound before but I couldn't wrap my mind around what exactly it was.

"What is that stupid beeping noise?" one of the soldiers questioned. I looked over at Zuko who looked like he was think really hard. The beeping sound sped up as we remained completely baffled as to what the noise was and where it was coming from. Then suddenly it came to me. My eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shit! Bomb!" Zuko and I yelled in unison. Apparently he had figured it out too. All of immediately hit the deck as the explosion ripped through the hallway a mere two feet away .

The flames were hot against my neck. The shadow of red contrasted against the muddy brown wood. The ticking sound started again and this time it was closer.

"Zuko! Get up! Get up!" I yelled. He was lying on top of me to protect me from the flames but when the explosion ripped through the halls the a wooden post fell and hit him on the head. He was too heavy for me too push off myself. One of the soldier pulled him off.

"Get to safety my lady." one of the soldier instructed. I couldn't bring myself to leave him in a time like this. What if something happen and I wasn't with him?

"What about---"

"We'll protect him. There's no time you must go." in a harsh tone they both pushed me up the hallway and told me to run. I looked back at the two soldiers and my unconscious boyfriend. I prayed that nothing would happen to them.

~//~

Once on the deck of the ship I could see nothing. A cloud of thick smoke cloaked the ship. My eyes started to burn. I tried so hard not to give up right there. I ripped a piece of my robe and used it to cover my mouth. Breathing in too much smoke could kill me. I stumbled through the thick abyss not knowing where I could go to be safe. By this time the attacker would certainly be on the ship by now and if they could have the opportunity they would kill me. I had no need of protecting myself. I could feel the water near but I needed the sight to have a true advantage. I was blind going into to this battle.

I felt the touch of someone behind me, though gentle it struck fear through my body. I let out a scream.

"Shh quiet or they'll find you." he said. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Zhao. Of course it was Zhao, even his self-centered self couldn't ignore the explosions. "I have another ship already nearby. All we have to do is get there. You can save our lives."

I nodded. "But what about Zuko?"

"We'll come back for him. He'll be able to protect himself for the time being. I'm sure he'd want to make sure your safe more than anything." Zhao told in a distressed voice. I nodded once again. He led me to the edge of the ship where I could smell the ocean water. It was a calming smell. I called up a wave and jumped in, levitating on top of it. Zhao looked at me in disbelief.

"I won't drown you. Trust me." I reached out my hand. He hesitated to take it but eventually he did. I could see the ship he was referring to on the distant horizon. I sent wave at full speed towards the ship. We were at its side in mere minutes. Once there I created a string of water acting as stairs to lead us on the deck of the ship.

I turned around on instinct feeling someone come near. I heard the clap of a person's hands as if they were congratulating an accomplishment. Then everything went black as I felt the impact crashing into the back of my skull.

~//~

I work up with my head killing me. I could hear the clank of the metal bars from down the hall. Oh Oceans, it was like being captured by the Fire Nation all over again. As I sat there and sat on the cold dirty ground, behind those cursed metal bars my mind drifted off to Zuko. I was wondering if he was okay. Had he woken up? Do they have him too? Is he worried about me like I'm worried about him?

My thoughts were broken as a figure appeared in front of the cell I was forcefully thrown into. The figure stepped into the light allowing me to see my captures face. He had that same sadistic smirk but this time it struck a true nerve.

"You dirty double-crossing bastard! You did this! Why?!" I screech. My calloused hands gripped around the cold bars. I wanted to rip them from the ground so I could unleash my rage upon his dishonest body.

"Simple." the voice that I found was about to answer me was not Zhao's but a much younger, lighter voice. He stepped into the light. It was Lee. "I want you and Zuko's in the way of both of our plans." His blues eyes shimmered with scorn when my lovers name entered his mouth. "I can't allow you to be wasted on someone like HIM. I was meant for you and you are mine alone."

No. NO. He was going to kill Zuko! My body froze. I couldn't even bring myself to say a smart remark back. The reality was just too damn certain.

"Killing Zuko would make it too much easier to become Fire Lord. And when I have his pretty little girlfriend he'll be quick to do what I want. The separation is beautiful. Neither one of you will be sure if the other is alive. You'll be torturing yourselves but of course in truth you will never see each other again." Zhao let out an overbearing chortle that sent chills through my spine.

I couldn't do anything but cry. Lie on the dirty ground and cry. So the world really is a horrible place. I kept convincing myself not to believe it but the world just isn't a nice place to live when it'll let you down when you're at your all time high.

So I'm going home. I wanted to go home for so long but with my dignity and my self-respect. I wanted to go home by my own free will. Not knowing if he was alive or dead would drive me insane so what good am I? What good am I without a soul?

As I looked up at the two men on the other side of the bars I could have sworn I was looking at that devil, that hell had swallowed me up and didn't want to let me go. The tears started to fall again, along with my last ounce of hope. It was too late for that now. All I knew was already broken into pieces and like a phoenix I would rise from the ashes in dues time.

**Author's Note: Ello Readers! I finished an updated! Comment! ~Bre~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The throbbing pain in my shoulder grew uncomfortable, but the pain of my broken heart was unbearable. Two weeks I had spent in that cold, dark cell. Occasionally Lee would call himself trying to get me to relax by serving me food but otherwise a guard would serve me the watered down soup.

Around the middle of the second week I had started having stomach pains. The cramps were like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Maybe the stress was making my monthly bleeding become irregular, considering I noticed a few spots in my loin cloth. I sighed, letting out an exasperated sigh. I guess I could sleep the cramps off just like I always did.

When I woke up a few hours later I could hear the footsteps of at least five to ten men from above. The sound of their footsteps grew closer. Next thing I knew the bars clanked opened and they were administering chains to my hands. The light from outside forced my body to tense but the frigid air made me tense even more.

I was home. I could see all the snow and ice to prove it, not to mention the big buildings piled high from ice. My cheeks turned pink and fingers were becoming raw already.

"I'll take her off your hands gentlemen." Lee spoke in the kindest most eloquent tone. He hooked his arm through mine and pulled me through the thick heavy snow. Throwing a fur skin over my thin frame he knocked the chill off. Then he took it too far, putting it over my face and its not like I could move it anywhere. So I was forced to smell must for more than five minutes.

When he removed it I could see the shiny blue finished floors, lavished sapphire and ruby statues (probably imported from the Fire Nation) and vases, and sparkling clean hallways of my childhood. Only then did he unwound the tight chains from around my hands, little did he know he left even heavier chains to remain.

"Are you happy to be home?" Lee asked with a small smile on his face

"What do you think?" I snapped in the most unpleasant tone I could. He just sucked his teeth and pulled us both forward. That door. The big, over decorated, two ton door of ice. The throne room, the place where my mother and father would reside for more than half the day, only to leave for meetings. They ate their meals in that room. They spent more time in that spiritually blessed (so says the legends) room than they did with their own children. The only time they actually spent with us was when the royal family had some sort of ceremony to attend, like the Tide Awakening.

The Tide Awakening was the ceremony that occurred every first full moon of the year. All citizens of the Northern Tribe worshiped the moon's creation of the first ocean, where the first humans drank from its stream and gained the power of elemental solace and understanding. From there they followed the cycle of the tides and learned how to waterbend from the moon itself.

That is part of our long line of stupid traditions written, I say about a million years ago. The doors flung open revealing a long sapphire embedded rug leading to two icy finished thrones that resembled diamonds, but only one was being occupied. Bad scenarios flew into my head as I wondered where my mother was.

My father's chiseled featured froze in a blank expression. His short black hair had streaks of gray going through it, that was the same for his beard but his side burns remained as dark as night. His tanned skin lacked that same glow I'd remembered from years ago and his deep blue eyes had drooped and developed bags under his eyes. Three years had certainly caused him to age considerably or maybe the fact that he lost all three of his heirs in such a short amount of time tormented him. Please the father I knew didn't care about his children, but maybe he had changed. They say you never know how much you had unless you lose it.

Despite my common dislike for my father I still missed him. I could feel the tears well up inside me. He stood up, although he towered over me I wasn't uncomfortable. He hugged me in a long embraced. The smile melted onto my face.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into my ear. "I'm so, so sorry"

He pulled back and cleared his throat, regaining his composure. He looked over me once a good time.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I'm sorry for not enabling you to become beautiful inside as well. I know losing Cain effected you the hardest, but I want you to know the tribe has gone to miss you considerably in your absence and so have I." my father explained with the most genuine smile on his face. So he had changed.

I hugged him again. Never had I been held like this by my father. I think its time I receive that now.

"The people will be happy to welcome the princess back in their lives." Lee added. My father was the one to pull back once again. He quickly looked over to Lee's direction. Lee quickly exited the throne room.

"Of course. Lee please tell the workers to prepare a lavished feast in the spiritual hall. We will celebrate Princess Crystal's amazing return and make _the announcement._" my father ordered

"What announcement?" I asked in a curious tone

"Oh you'll find out tonight my daughter. You're mother is at the healing house with Yugoda. When she comes home tonight I'm sure she'll be ecstatic." I'd never remembered him to smile so much before. "If you remember where you're room is you can reside there until the festivities start."

How could I ever forget the way to my room, the place where I spent my nights crying my eyes out because I couldn't live up to the expectations or I thought I was a monster or I just couldn't come to peace with the fact that I had just lost my brother who was with me an hour ago.

I opened the door. It looked the same, as if I never left. The small jewelry box was still open on my baby blue canopied bed. On my dresser the stray pearls from the necklace I broke still sitting sprawled across the dresser. In the closet still hung the dressers from when I was ten and the glass door, opening to the balcony was still wide open. Despite the appearance that nothing had been touched no dust was on the cold glass when I flattened my palm against it. They must of still clean but didn't bother to move anything out of place, just like parents did when their children died, to preserve their memory. Did they think I was dead?

I took a deep breath of the fresh air and plopped down on the huge bed fit for a king. As happy as I was to be welcome home so kindly part of me would've rather stayed with Zuko to explore the world. Now I'm thinking that maybe I didn't belong in that world to start with. Maybe that's why Lee took me away because he knew this is where I belonged before I did.

I closed my eyes hoping to drift off to a solace. A knock came upon the door. I mumbled something. I think it sounded like come in?

"Greetings Princess. We are here to pamper you and make you look like the beautiful princess we love." a female voice boomed into my ear. Sound made me cramps worse. Ugh.

Another female started speaking her voice was higher pitch and even more annoying! "Come Princess Crystal. Get up."

"Mmmhytu." I murmured as I opened my eyes. The two women by my bed side were both short around 5 feet 2 inches with their long dark chocolate hair in up-dos. One had her hair in a ponytail while the slightly younger looking one had her hair wrapped in a tight bun. They both had almond shaped sapphire eyes and mocha skin.

"I'm Azalea." the woman with the ponytail stated. I noticed a small mole on her cheek.

"I'm Bara." the other woman with the bun greeted me. I wiped my eyes and stretched a little. They both smiled the same big smile and swept me off my feet. In a flash they carried me to a room off to the side with a chair. Over the chair was a big pot of fresh water every six minutes it poured out the water into another bowl. The water spilled downward, creating a waterfall a few inches away from the head of the chair.

They guided me to the chair and told me to lean my head back. Bara was behind me. I felt her pull the ribbon from my hair, letting it fall into the water. It had grown back passed my neck but it wasn't as long as it was before. I was happy.

"Oh dear. Your hair is so dirty. When's the last time you've exfoliated your hair? Its such a pretty color. If you wash it sometimes it could have a beautiful shine." Bara explained as she weaved her fingers through the tangled locks. Geez, what was in that water? The more she combed her fingers through it the straighter and lighter my hair got.

What was I supposed to say. I was too preoccupied falling in love with the Prince of the Fire Nation and causing mayhem and terror where ever we went. Nope can't say that.

After my hair was washed they curled it and put it in a high ponytail, for a woman was only supposed to show the full extent of her lengthy tresses to her husband. They gave me a skin treatment that gave my skin a glow and then came the dress.

The beautiful water tribe gown. It was like the traditional robes but made of a different softer material. The dress was long sleeve but form fitting and at the bottom the train fell to the ground like water itself. I felt so beautiful. I wish he could see me. I smiled at myself in the mirror. By the time my transformation was complete it was time to go to dinner.

Picking the dress up as I walked I stepped into the room with the long table decorated with many faces and traditional water tribe cuisine. As I stepped in I saw three small pillows a few feet away from the table on a platform in front of a pond of fresh water with a waterfall constantly flowing into it. On the two of the pillows sat my mother and father, the middle one was empty. I caught on to how things were set up fast. As I walked around the table and towards my seat at the front of the room I saw the eyes of a hundred people on me.

_Please don't trip. Please don't trip. Oh moon and oceans don't let me trip. _

I stepped up onto the platform and followed suit of my parents. I sat, crossing my legs Indian style.

"My fellow daughters and sons of the ocean. Today is a great moment in the stability of people. Today the great ocean has set the tides and brought other princess back to us after six years of separation. We are gathered here to celebrate her safe return and something else. Lee please stand in front of I and your council and make your amazing announcement." my father was speaking like he was reading out of a speech book. When he finished the people wanted to clap and cheer but they remained quiet in respect for Lee.

Lee stood up and walked over kneeling in front of my father.

"Chief. Your daughter is 16 and of marrying age and you have already signed the paper agreeing to this but I would like to make it official. Today under the moon, our great creator, I take the princess to be my wife." And I just let Lee put the sapphire choker around my neck and put on a fake smile. It was arranged like all the other marriages in the tribe. There was no way around it. I might as well just give up on Zuko all together now. "Will you accept my request Princess Crystal?"

I clutched the pendant around my neck and looked down. I felt like dying. The weight of my mental battle was too much for me to endure. So much that I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Princess. Will you accept my request?" Lee asked again sounding more urgent this time.

Kill me. Just kill me now.

**Author's Note: All done! Comment and by the way Bara means Rose in Japanese! ~Bre~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay but I'm getting used to being back in school. *SIGH* Anyway...without further ado I bring you chapter 15!**

Chapter 15:

And I said yes, because I couldn't stand humiliating the boy, because something inside of me still cared about my honor and duties that needed to be fulfilled. Everyone clapped and hollered in excitement and I felt like I was dying, like my heart had been stomped on. Nevertheless I put on a smile for everyone. The calm water tribe beat prevailed in the background with the snare drum strong in the background.

I looked over at my mother and she grimaced immediately. She could feel my pain. Even after 6 years she knew her child the best. She got up from the dainty cushion and walked over to me, gently placing her hands on my shoulders.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered. Except her hair turned darker. It was chocolate brown like everyone else hair. Last time I saw her it was strawberry brown, now she looked like any other water tribe woman down to the tee with the deep blueberry eyes, small frame,and unnecessary shortness.

"Mother. You've changed." I stated

"And so have you." she added. She smiled fully and look over me. "My beautiful little girl."

I smiled but once she looked into my eyes I could tell that she could sense my sad disposition. Her own face twisted into a scowl that almost looked unnatural on her face. I had never seen her frown, not even when everything seemed to be falling apart.

"You don't want to marry Lee do you? You've falling for someone else?" Her insight was deadly.

"It doesn't matter now does it. Its the tradition and its my duty. It doesn't matter how I feel because it can't be changed." I explained briefly. Deep down inside I wanted to fight for Zuko. I found myself changing already. The old me wouldn't give myself up to Lee without a fight.

"That's not true. If you're in love you shouldn't be forced to stay here and be miserable." she explained and quickly stopped when she felt her loving husband behind her. He placed his hands on her slender shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Then he wrapped his arms around her from behind. My mother blushed and seem to lean into her lover's embrace. I smiled. Even in this war torn world love can prevail. I'm surprised their marriage didn't fall apart. Not surprised, rather happy.

Lee suddenly appeared in front of me. The snare's beat was stronger and louder now.

"Would you like to dance Princess?" Lee questioned. I couldn't even answer before he yanked me onto the dance floor. Placing his hands strategically on my waist and the other on my shoulder he gave me a keen smile. I smiled back. He had such a cute smile, maybe even cuter than Zuko's. A smile didn't mean anything. I still couldn't bring myself to touch him without feeling I'd betrayed Zuko so my arms stayed close to my side.

"Why don't you relax your body a bit. It couldn't hurt." he said in calm tone. "You're to beautiful to be tense like this."

Something about his attitude made me want to fall right into his arms. When I was around him he made feel special and needed. With Zuko I knew I was needed but it was more of an unsaid thing. That burning pain in my chest quickly melted away.

"Lee?" I said wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders, clearly he was warrior. "Um this marriage? How could you marry someone you don't know? You don't know me Lee, so I honestly can't believe you love me."

"I do know you. I know that you're the princess and it's my duty to love and protect you as much as physically possible. I know that from the day we were born we were destined to be---"

"No. You're wrong. We were _arranged _to be. There's a difference. You're in love with the idea of me, not me as a person."

"No! I love you! You are going to be my wife and we are going to be together forever. I love YOU." Lee pressed and held me close to him. I felt suffocated. "There's nothing you can do or say to stop this. We are getting married."

It was true. Once the father of the bride accepted the suitor's request it was irrevocable. Even if I said no, nothing would've changed. The bride was given to the suitor on a promise. A promise that can't be broken unless the suitor himself protests. Seeing as Lee was raised to be my perfect match I'm very sure he would never refuse me. Refusing me or me refusing him would put him in the bad eyes of the council and my father and he wouldn't survive that kind of political ostracism.

I felt sick again. My abdominal muscles tensed up tight. I squeezed my eyes. The burning pain couldn't be unnoticed. I could feel my whole body tremble, not knowing what else to do.

"Princess. Are you alright?"

Lee's image quickly faded away from my vision.

~//~

I felt like I was wrapped in a warm blanket,lost, completely buried in it. Opening my eyes I saw that I was in a pool of pure, clear water. My body was completely encased in the steamy liquid. I could feel the tickle of hair on my neck. Someone had let my hair down and took the liberty of undressing me as well. I looked around and saw a short young aged woman with a brunette braid and deep blue eyes. She was wiping her hands with a small white hand towel.

"I'm glad you're awake Princess Crystal. We didn't know what was wrong so we detoxed your body of all impurities." the woman spoke softly "Do you feel any better?"

My muscles and joints felt amazing but my stomach still caused strong, sharp pains. I flinched the last one felt like someone stabbed me in the back.

"Oh. So the detox didn't help. I'll perform a more thorough purification." the woman spoke with an inviting smile on her face. Her blue water tribe robes were loosely fitting on her and the color started to fade. Was she Yugoda's assistant? I thought Yugoda was the primary healer?

"What's your name?" I questioned stepping out of the pool of water. The liquid ran off my body onto the floor. She handed me a towel to dry myself off.

"I'm Isha. Yugoda's daughter. I am training to become a great healer like my mother." she explained. I put on my loin cloth and breast bindings as she led me to a bed and told me to lay down. She started by covering her hands in gloves of water and placing them over either of my temples.

"Your shoulder was dislocated. I healed it into place for you. I don't she any noticeable bruises or knots. What is it exactly that hurts?" Isha asked as I began to clear my mind.

"My back and stomach." I answered as she put a little pressure on my abs. I popped up immediately. A sharp pain shook through my lower back.

"I'm only guessing that hurt."

"It felt like someone jabbed me in the back."

"Hm. Cramps maybe? When's the last time you've had your monthly bleeding?" she asked.

It had been a good while. Three, almost four weeks ago. Every 28 days is how the cycle went so it has been almost 30 days since the last one.

"Almost a month ago."

"Oh so its around that time. Relax its just cramps. You should rest. I'll check on you in a few days." Isha stated as she tossed me a blue robe. I got dressed in haste, not knowing whether something was wrong or not. My cramps had never felt this intense, not even towards the beginning.

I found myself on the eastern balcony looking down at the abyss of snow and finely built waterways carved out of ice. The cold wind blew my hair as I untied the tight ribbon around my ponytail. The loose curls fell to my shoulders. I had forgotten my coat. This thin, short robe wasn't doing me any good. I felt warm arms around me followed by a thick cloth wrapping my body.

"I'm glad you're alright." Lee spoke in calm tone. I could feel his arm slide down closer to my waist.

"Thanks."

"My father got very sick after retirement from being a warrior and my mother is doing everything she can to provide for my younger brother, but its just not enough." Lee said it so suddenly but so emotionally. "He's starting to forget. He can't even remember his own child's face."

"Tough. Bad things always happen to the nicest people."

And that's when he did it. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I felt warm inside, like it was a lot more than just kiss on the cheek but a breaking of a barrier between us.

This time he leaned down to capture my lips and I let him.

**Author's Note: Isha means healer in Japanese. Comment please ~Bre~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello! This is the one and Bre here coming at you with a chapter! Lateness not intended. It is due to a lack of time from keeping my grades up and having tennis practice everyday. ENJOY!  
**

Chapter 16:

I pulled back apprehensively. My own body had betrayed me. The brief actions of lust began weighing down upon me. If Zuko knew he would probably never speak to me again. Just thinking about it made me want to cry. I felt a scowl form on my face.

"What's wrong Princess? It's only natural for mates to have intimate moments like that. You should start getting used to them now." Lee spoke calmly but his words just made me feel worse about myself.

_Mate._ If the definition of mate is right then Zuko is my one and only true mate but I had just kissed Lee. Nothing made sense anymore. I thought being back home would be easy, but I've never struggled this hard in my life.

"I just, just---"

Lee's eyes widened as he looked downward. "You're bleeding."

I felt light headed when I looked down and saw the huge stain of blood. I felt around under the large train of my dress. The bleed streamed down my fingers as if it were pure as from a cut.

"Go get Isha!" I stumbled to my bed and started to strip down to my blue slip.

~//~

Isha along with my father rushed into the room. Isha reached under my slip, rubbing the blood between her tanned fingers.

She quickly grabbed some towels from the closet and attempted to soak up the bleed. Then she poured water on my stomach and began to heal there. I could see my father feeling uncomfortable so he exited the room.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with her?" Lee asked stepping closer to the bedside.

"The problem is not of _her_ body." Isha replied. Lee still looked like he didn't understand, but I understood perfectly. I was both ashamed and afraid. I closed my heavy eyes, hoping for solace.

~//~

The moonlight cast an illuminating shade in the dark corners of the room. It didn't bother me, the dark that is. My eyes had become accustomed to the dark long ago.

"Don't worry. No one else knows. I will remain loyal to the monarchy but loyal to a woman first and foremost." I could hear Isha's voice sounding somber. She was sitting a mere three feet away rocking back and forth in a chair.

"Thank you Isha. I am debited to you." I replied.

"Of course but my hushed words along can not save you. How long will you actually be able to hide this?" Her voice carried off as angry to me or maybe even...disappointed. I didn't know what to say. I was aware that I couldn't hide it forever. I knew, I knew. I just didn't want to admit. "Who is he?"

Her voice was cold, and low as if heart broken.

"You'd hate me if I told you."

"I suppose I'll except that but know you will be ruined. You're supposed to be depicted as beautiful and perfect. A virgin princess. You not only are shattering that image but our culture as well. I do wish you well Crystal. I am telling you this as a woman only." Isha flipped her dark bang from in front of her blueberry eye.

"Thank you but luck is something I've never seemed to capture. And though I wish I could be, being perfect just isn't me. I am Crystal and that is all I'll ever be." Isha smiled a little bit. At least I knew I wasn't totally hated, at least not yet anyway.

"Your father is in his chambers. I'm sure he'd like to see that everyone is fine."

I wrapped a robe around me and Isha escorted me out of the room. At the end of the hall we parted our ways. The cold icy floor made my toes stick together. Whose idea was it to make an entire castle out of ice? It was an architectural marvel but in every other way it was in all truth pointless.

When I came into the hall where my father's personal chambers were I could hear the faint noises of moans. As I was drawn closer the scream was not of my mother's vocal cords. I don't care if I was being rude or setting myself up for a terrible vision but I was not going to wait until they were done to get some answers. The female jumped. My eyes widened as I skimmed over her uncanny Fire Nation features. I was so angry. It felt like a big slap in the face. SHE. WAS. FIRE. NATION.

"How could you? How could play with my mother like this?"

The Fire Nation woman looked older in her late 30s. She wrapped herself in a sheet and left. As she skid past me I gave a death glare.

"Your mother was one of the many concubines. I only married her because it was the honorable thing to do. She had fallen in love with me and became pregnant. I couldn't be the one to crush her heart." My father's blue eyes blended with my own.

"So you never loved her?"

" I do love her but not on the same level as I love Teishuku. I was in love with her but forced by my duty to marry another I couldn't bare to leave my children without a father so I allowed your mother to replace her as primary suitor. The woman that just left is my real wife. We've been bonded spiritually since I was 16."

"If you love this woman so much why did you keep enjoying concubines?"

"Because I was young and besides we could never be. The people would never accept her the way I do because of the on-going war."

He was hypocrite. If I announced my love for Zuko right this moment he would never understand even if his situation was almost identical to my own, except I never want to end up trapped and unhappy like he is.

"I hope you know I'm going to tell her about this."

"No. Don't. It would crush her and ruin our reputation. To bed a person of the Fire Nation is an unforgivable offense. I'll be sentenced to excommunication and exile."

He looked as if he was going to cry. No I wasn't going to tell on him because I didn't have the right to. I was doing the same thing he was but worse. I needed the council on my side and I needed my people's approval. How I was going to keep my reputation intact was beyond me.

"Your secret is safe with me, but I will never forget."

I quickly exited the room and headed toward Lee's chambers. It was empty. A servant passed by and I asked him if he'd seen Lee. She directed me toward the library.

The room was nearly pitch black except the faint glow of a candle in the distance between two large book shelves. He was sitting down with the candle next to the base of the chair.

"Lee." I said in a low purr.

"Oh you're all---"

Before he could finish his sentence I forced myself mouth onto his and straddled him on the chair. My tongue laced the inside of his mouth and began playing with his. He wasn't as good as Zuko, too gently. I was about to make up for the lack of aggression though. As my tongue massage Lee's I reached down and gripped collar of his robe hard. I ripped the top portion of his robe with my bare hands.

He reacted by lacing his finger in my ponytail. A move only Zuko had perfected with me perfectly. I brought one hand up to help and untie the note of my hair ribbon. My long blonde locks fell over his hands. The ends of my hair brushed his hand, causing him to realize what was going on and pull back in lose of breath.

He looked over me up and down and I could tell he wanted me. He placed his hand over his eyes.

"I'm not supposed to see all your hair. We're not supposed to share a bed until we are married. I can't allow this."

"What's the point of waiting Lee? I want you now. I want to be with you now."

"There are certain procedures we must go through in order to be married. We must wait. I'll take your womanhood when the time is right Love."

Oh if only he knew. How could he take something I had already given away?

"Oh Lee. How could you put a time limit on love? I want to express my feelings to you now or die of starvation."

"I'll be waiting too remember. We can hold out together until our wedding night."

I smirked and declared, "I can't wait."

With that I left him to his retreat of books and a sense of failure in the back of my head. I would have him tomorrow night. Everything depended on it.

**Author's Note: All done! So Crystal's evil plan is in motion while being introduced to two very important issues. That makes three conflicts going on her life. Good? Bad? Improvements? Suggestions? ~Bre~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait but I finally have time to update =)**

**Comment and Enjoy ~Bre~**

**Chapter 17:**

The corset was tight and made my ribs feel like they could snap in half at any moment. How high society woman wore these contraptions everyday was beyond me. All I knew is that it was fitting day for both Lee and I had to look stunning when I walked down that aisle.

As they doubled the lacy contraption I never felt more worse in my life. One can never truly look good if they don't feel good inside. I couldn't breathe and it felt like my organs were being clumped together in my stomach.

Isha came storming in the room, her face looked hot and she walked with power and authority.

"Take that off her now! Did she not faint less than a day ago? What is wrong with you people? Get it off!" Isha yelled loud and concise

"Shaman please. This is just for fitting purposes. It'll be off in five minutes." Bara stated in a slow, calm tone

"Please spar me the excuses Bara or do you want me to notify your mother of your 'thoughts'" Isha snapped back. Bara quickly began untying the corset in the back. When she finished I let out a loud exhale.

"Come with me. I have a test for you to take." Isha stated whisking me away in nothing but my leggings and a corset open in the back. She lead me down the hall and as we passed the doorway I glanced and saw through the crack in the door ajar. I stopped and peered in as I were drawn to look upon whats inside.

Lee's dark locks were slicked back. As my eyes followed downward I saw the fine, ornate trimming on the nuptial robe. It was a deep, royal blue and came to the ankles. It was like a kimono but nicer in material and bigger in cut. The gaudy robe fit his tanned skin well. I chuckled a little when I saw him fuss to the servants when a small feather had fallen on his collar. He was nervous.

Zuko always seemed so confident and sure, ready for anything. I saw no kind of fear or weakness with him, only aggression and strength. With Lee I could see that he was vulnerable and slightly intimidated by not only me but life in general. He was everything Zuko was not.

"Crystal." I turned my head around towards her. "You're blushing."

"Oh I am." I touched my cheeks and shook my head.

We continued walking as the red hue on my cheeks faded. "You know if you really are falling for him he deserves to know."

"I'll tell him soon, very soon." I murmured. "So...this...test?" I changed the subject, wanting my feelings to go away.

~/~

"You want me to go in a cup?" I yelled before gasping. I wanted to gag. Never had I heard of such a test that required this.

We were in security of my chamber sitting on my bed. In Isha's hand was a small bowl filled with a clear serum.

"Calm down. I just need to confirm something." Isha said as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "You can do that or drink it. Either way we'll receive results."

"What will happen if I drink it?" I questioned. The look in her eyes gave me a genuine fear. I can't believe I'm shaking over some liquid. I had worse things to be afraid of.

"Either it makes you sick for a couple hours or you're not." Isha stared me dead in my eyes. Her look was urgent and pleading.

I gripped the bowl with bowl hands and let the thick liquid slide down my throat. It was already making me sick, but that wasn't what I was worrying about the most. The fear of confirmation filled my mind. After today their was no denying the truth anymore. I had to act fast then.

I quickly got up feeling as though my stomach was doing some waterbending as of its own, but despite that I still had a job to be done.

I crept my way into Lee's fitting room. The tailors gasped and attempted to hid Lee behind the crystal mirror.

"Princess, watch your eyes." the short doe-eyed tailor said. I simply ignored his demand and moved the mirror out of the way. Lee crouched down in the corner to hide himself from me. Curse the traditions!

"Leave us." They were hesitant to leave for a moment. They just stood their, looking completely dumb-founded. "Leave. NOW." After adding base to my tone they rapidly filed out of the room one by one.

I saw Lee cringe as I closed in on him. I leaned down to make his blue eyes parallel to my own. A wrinkle was on his robe. I took my hand and smoothed the wrinkle over his chest slowly, back and forth, back and forth. I saw a drop of sweat trickle down the side of his face. I let my hand guide its way under to feel his warm, firm peck. He took my wrist and led my had lower to his abs. I rubbed there until I knew I had him right where I wanted him.

"Kiss me Lee." I pleaded in a low, throaty voice.

"I-I...we can't do this now, but I want to, so badly. I've never done this with anyone before. I love you and I mean it." Lee voice was filled with passion and I was in awe of his words, so beautiful. I couldn't just use him like this could I? He would never know but still...no! I needed him and needed to do this now. My life, my family, and my honor depended on this.

"I love you too Lee. I would never hurt you." And I knew I was lying. I was just going along with it. So I was going to be his first? His first, being based on a lie. I can't do this, can I?

"Crystal." he murmured. "Oh forget the traditional way of things. I love you, you love me so I see no problem. Can I have you...right now?"

Have me? The only person to have me was Zuko and him alone. How would he feel if he knew?

~/~

The whole time I was with Lee I thought about Zuko. I wanted to scream out his name but Lee could never fill that place...no one would. The more I thought about what I had just done the more I felt like I had betrayed him. I missed him and wanted him to hold like before. Would I ever see him again?

I walked down the chilled corridors with my hair a mess and leisure robe on, the sash loosely tied. I felt my stomach bubble again but this time a lot more rapidly. I think Isha gave me a bomb to drink or something. I thought my stomach was about to explode.

I didn't have time to rush to the washroom. I threw up in the nearest potted plant I could get my hands on. My stomach hurt so bad I just knelt on the wall, clutching my stomach.

I guess I deserved it, all the pain I caused. Although I still don't know what this sickness means.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: So I bring you a new chapter...just cause I was bored =)!**

Chapter 18:

"You're with child Princess." Isha said slowly yet urgently.

The words felt like a stab in the chest even though I already knew. I had known a long time ago that I was but believing it and doing something about it was a totally different form of bending. I couldn't tackle this issue head on like I usually would, circumstances wouldn't let me.

As I knelt over emptying the contents of my stomach into the frosty bucket it felt like my insides were being ripped from the inside out and I was so... HOT. My body felt like I was going through heat stroke. I could see the red rash breaking out on my legs. This is the North Pole! How the hell could I be having a heat stroke? Just my luck! This is what I get for sleeping with my elemental opposite.

"Oh my. There's nothing in the book about heat rashes being a symptom of pregnancy." Isha spoke quickly as she flipped through the pages of a herbal medicinal book. "Oh Oceans! You're sweating! I'll go get my mother. Stay here!"

And out she ran from room to the snow covered terrain and into the town to the healing hut. I locked the door behind her lingering presence. I still felt the need to vomit but nothing was left to throw up and my body was heating more and more every minute. I felt like I was dying. Maybe I caught some kind of weird disease or a fever on the boat ride over here?

I plopped down on the bed, letting my body sink into the plush bed. My thoughts flashed back to earlier today. The way he touched me, kiss me, made me feel. It made me feel so good, so beautiful, so amazing. I felt like I was on a high and could never be brought down when he caressed me so gently. That wasn't sex with Lee; it was making love.

Then what was it with Zuko? Lately when I thought about him my heart didn't pound so rapidly like it did before. Was it even possible to fall out of love with someone, especially when that someone would cause more pain than good? Wouldn't it be easier to just start a new life with Lee and forget about Zuko. No! That wasn't fair to him. He deserves to at least know about his child, but then again its not fair to Lee either.

A knock came upon the door. I tried to lift my body up but I felt so weak. The urge to throw up came back as soon as it left. I crawled and struggled my way to the door across the room. My shaking hand turned the door knob and in rushed Yugoda and Isha, who (kindly) stepped on my lower abdomen.

"Well where is she?" Yugoda questioned in a calm voice. Isha scanned the room.

"I don't know. She was here, I swear." Isha pressed that point.

"Princess Crystal." Yugoda called in a soft voice.

"Down here." I murmured. They both gasped in unison, while kneeling to the ground to help me back to the bed.

"Are you okay?" Isha asked. I sighed heavily and pulled Isha close, near my mouth.

"OF COURSE NOT IDIOT! YOU TWO TRAMPLED ME! DEAR OCEANS!" I screamed. I felt Isha jump and Yugoda cringe. I exhaled after performing my breath catharsis.

"Well uh I see you've gained a temper in your travels, very hot tempered." Yugoda pulled out some white gloves and put them on. They fit to her slender, dainty hands. "Now what's this about heat?"

She reached down and felt my hand. Immediately her hands were soaked with perspiration.

"My, my! How you're not dead is beyond me! We need to have you take in water as soon as possible and drop your body temperature. We're going to have to ice your body." Yugoda said in a swift, rushed tone.

"Actually I feel fine now." I took a breath out and I was able to see my breath inside of seeing water evaporate. "See fine. I have to go meet someone."

~/~

I planned to go see Lee, but my mother had stopped me in the process of walking. She pulled me into a room and she was wearing a sexy red lingerie two piece.

"Mom why um..." I covered my eyes. This was so awkward.

"Do you think your father will like this? He always had a thing for red." Her blue eyes were filled with hope that I couldn't bare to crush even if it was the right thing to do. I wanted to tell her about father and his other fire nation wife but I just couldn't.

"I'm sure he'll love it." I spoke quickly exiting the room before I said something I could never take back.

~/~

Lee was in his chambers. For some odd reason it was always dark in the room. The only illumination was a single candle in the corner of the small room.

"Aikouka." he called. I could feel his eyes look over me even in the dark. It was our native language. It meant lover. That word was only used from a husband to a wife... their wedding night.

"Shinrai. Watashi wa anata no childrem o shi tai." The new wife would reply by saying trust and confirming they are ready and prepared to bare the children. If only he knew.

"I'm happy you're willing to be with me. Earlier today was amazing. I had no idea a women could make me feel so good just making noises. I loved when you-"

"Lee. Please...be quiet." I spoke. I could tell I had hurt his feelings. I hurt my own feelings. I sighed.

His love was killing me inside, suffocating me. Knowing that I could never return the feeling was hurting me more than being away from Zuko ever did. I was carrying someone else's child! I couldn't feel this way. My heart sank into my chest.

"You think we made a mistake don't you? Well don't in a week we'll be married and can have fun whenever we'd like with no judgment. Once we're married we'll be the chief and queen." Lee explained

I had forgotten about that! I wasn't ready for that. If I ascend to the throne Zuko will surely know about everything then.

"I can't do this." I thought aloud.

"It's too late. I already imagined you in that dress, walking down the aisle looking flawless, walking to take me as yours. I can already see your belly swollen with my child. I can already see our lives together. All you have to do is say you want to live it with me." Lee declared. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I can't do this to him. I won't.

"Lee. Please. Stop this." I screamed. My head was hurting so bad. It felt like a earthbender was pounding rocks against my head. "Don't love me. You'll regret it. Stop before you get hurt."

"I can't. I've already fallen in to deep and can't climb back out. Please let me have you again." Lee placed a hand on my shoulder firm as I felt his eyes lock with mine.

My stomach felt like flames were going to burst out of it. I was so hot. My back felt like someone put a million tiny needles in it and apply a thousand pounds of pressure. I was hurting so much, but of course I didn't show it.

"Please. Take me." Lee whispered into my ear in a low, deep voice. It was so attractive. How could I deny him of something he wants so badly, just because I could never even touch would I wanted. I felt his hand reach under my robe, but his hand quickly fell shy of the place he wanted to touch.

"You're bleeding heavily." he announced in a concerned tone. I did feel a little light headed. "Did I hurt you?"

"No...you ...did ...nothing"

"Then why are you bleeding so much!" He crossed the room and brought the candle over between us. I could see the dark shadow of a puddle of blood. "You're dying!"

I wasn't dying, but someone else might be if I didn't hurry for help.

"Go get Isha! Go!" I yelled feeling like I wanted to collapse on the floor. My legs fell numb. I couldn't even feel them. Everything from my thighs up was in extreme pain. It became harder to breathe the faster my heart rate became. I fell to the ground with sweat coating my skin.

"Please! Help."

Lee ran out of the room. I could feel the blood dripping down my thigh and I screamed; my face wet with tears and sweat. And I screamed until my lungs gave out, screamed until I felt like dying.

**Author's Note: So I wrote! Yahhhhhz! Please comment on the good, the bad, and the ugly! =D!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

I woke up to red. Red. Red. Red. Red meaning sacrifice, passion, anger, pain, courage, guilt, and in this case blood. The scarlet contrasted against the medium blue sheets. I shut my eyes upon the nightmare.

"Please let me see her! She's my wife! Please!" I could hear Lee's voice among the many others. I could hear the loud bawls of a female much older than I.

"She's lost so much blood. Her heart is still beating but-"

I lay in bed in a white satin night gown with a big red stain on my crouch area. Tears streamed down my pale face as a midwife rushed in covering me in white linens and placing a tub of water by my bed side. Another women that had the same brunette hair and blue eyes came into the room looking distress and carrying a pile of fresh towels. Soaking one towel in the clear water, then ringing it out, my frightened mother began to wipe the perspiration from her struggling daughter's forehead.

I laid in the bed writhed in pain on the bed. The midwife was doing all she can but in reality there was nothing she could do. It was too late for the everything and if something wasn't done soon it may be too late for the me as well.

"Will she be okay?" Lee had a look of fear in his beautiful eyes.

"I'm doing the best I can but all I can do is try to stop the bleeding. There is nothing I can do about her pain." the midwife replied looking under the end of the blanket. A deep red stain was forming on the white linens.

Abruptly I started to scream. The pain had apparently gotten worse. A shooting pain going from my back, to my stomach, and through my crotch. It hurt so bad tears started to stream down my face. My mother cringed for she knew the pain her daughter was experiencing. Lee could only watch as his love suffered the pain. He clutched my cold, chilled hand in fear. Could this be the end of my life?

I let out another blood curdling scream as tears came from everyone's faces, even the midwife. She knew and they knew there was nothing else she could do. All they could do was watch I suffer the pain.

My legs raised and spread apart as I leaned my back against the headrest and i could feel the blood run down her legs. I could only scream and holler, experiencing irrevocable pain. I didn't know what was happening. i was just as clueless and frightened as everyone else. As I screamed a loud, painful, yet powerful scream a huge gust of wind blew the balcony door open. The pain was getting more intense.

~/~

The darkness had come back hours later. The darkness being night. I tried to sit up to look around but it hurt too much. I was so exhausted.

"Princess..."

Isha's voice broke through the darkness. Her voice was low and cracking. I heard a sniffle as well.

"I'm sorry. I everything I could for you but, but", Isha paused. I saw her slender figure come closer. "there was nothing I could do to save it." She murmured the words as if it were poison to her.

It. It was a human being. This baby was Zuko and I's. I imagined a baby girl with long black locks and hazel eyes with a smirk like her father. _You'll forever be apart of me, my baby. I will never forget._

"It's not your fault." I whispered into the darkness.

"Yes it is. I tried to save it but you were losing so much blood. I didn't know if it was better to save you or the baby before it was too late. I couldn't even guess what you would've wanted."

A life for a life. That seemed fair. The baby... please save the child first so my legacy will leave on. If this child was brought into the world only shame would follow it. A child with golden eyes or ebony hair would be looked down upon as a monster during childhood. It would be viewed as a demon, a half-breed, a hybrid. The world wasn't ready for inter-bender love, let alone their children. Of one thing I was certain, Zuko deserved to know about this. I needed to see him, but I didn't know how to get out. I can only hope to see him now.

"I know I'll never be the same unless I bare him another child. It's my fault. My body wasn't strong enough." I let out a deep breath. I felt someone else's presence enter the room. I knew that aura any where. My father.

"How could you? You've demeaned yourself and right before the ceremony. The counsel is not happy." his voice vibrated through the walls of me ears.

He was more worried about the damned counsel than me being alive.

"I don't give a damn about the counsel. My baby is dead. Have you any empathy?" I retorted.

"Have you any decency? You make me look like a fool and you make yourself look like a concubine. I can't give you to any man so unclean."

Unclean. He was the most unclean of them all. Sleeping with a fire nation woman in my mother's bed no less for who knows how many years. He had no right to reprimand me when he was no better.

"I don't want to be given to anyone!" I yelled

"Well you have no choice. It's your birthright being the only heir. I am getting to old. It is time for new rule."

"This isn't my mess and you're not going to make it my burden to bear. You let my brother and sister slip through your hands like it was nothing. You let them take Cain away. How could you call yourself a father and not fight for your children?" My voice was cold and stabbing, but I didn't care. We both needed this argument.

"For the same reason you can call yourself a daughter and open her legs so easily."

"You're no better. You got her pregnant and in my mother's bed! You have a whole other family."

He stood there quietly in shock that I knew. I continued my rant.

"Yes I know. You didn't think I was that stupid did you? I put two and two together. You owed her for birthing your illegitimate child so you supply her with money to provide and sex from time to time. You felt horrible for choosing my mother over her. No matter how much you loved her the race would always rule over that. Your pride wouldn't let you go through with the humiliation you would've faced."

"Smart ass. You are my child aren't you. Nevertheless what you did is inexcusable."

"Then exile me Daddy." I smirked but I was serious. _Exile me so I can be with Zuko. _

"Chief please she is very weak. She just lost her-"

"Silence Shaman." his voice delivered base and authority. "The elders will not allow it. We need you. Punishment will be met some other way."

"If you don't exile me I'll tell the counsel and my mother about your affair. Exile me or else."

"Now what help would that be. What motive are you hiding?" He chuckled for a moment. He was hard to break.

"Must I always have a motive or can't I just feel shame for what I've done?"

"If you were truly ashamed would we really be having this conversation right now. You did it because you could and you just didn't want to caught, but the moon and oceans turned the tides upon you."

"You're wrong! I did it out of love! I love him and nothing else matters to me but being with him again." I declared

"You're marrying Lee regardless." He paused and chuckled once more. "Like you said: 'How could I call myself a father and not fight for my children?'"

~/~

_Zuko's Prayer:_

_I wish my heart would stop beating already, but because she survives I live. Even the last breath I take I will be thinking of her. Crystal. I need to know you're alive and well. I'm praying to Agni that you're alright. Somewhere in my mind I know you are because I don't feel empty yet._

_When I get out of this hell I'll kill Zhao so no one will ever come between us again and that bastard Lee. If he's touched you I won't hesitate in beating him until every last bone in his body is broken and he can taste nothing but his own blood. _

_I need you. I want you so badly. I'll do whatever it takes to find my way back to you. The Avatar isn't my priority right now. You are. You, my soul mate. You, my lover. You, everything I've ever wanted and more. I pray to Agni that you're alright and Agni is praying too._

**Author's Note: So this is the end! I hate Crystal's father so much! What about you all? Oh also did you all like Zuko's Prayer? I wrote it because I know someone of you readers miss Zuko. Comment or message me if you have any questions or anything =D ~Bre~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The day had come. I looked at myself in the mirror. The long, flowy blue dress hugged my curves at the top but the train became more elaborate at the bottom. My blonde locks were pinned up in loose, falling curls. I let out a long breath.

"My lady." a doe-eyed servant girl opened the door, bowing before entering. "It's time."

Yes, it was time. I was well aware. I picked up the train of the dress and followed her. I could see the scene of the wedding from the windows. Intricate, icy roses on their vines were over head the seating area. Gems of blue and gray decorated the area. The sapphires glowed and sparkled, lining the aisle way. And then I saw Lee. He looked nervous. He fidgeted with the collar of his robe. I instinctively brought my hand to the smooth engagement choker.

I sighed as we neared the opening to the doorway that led to the aisle way. My standing on the other side of the thick glass. I could feel his stare on me. The stare of anger. If I didn't take his arm in the next few minutes he would be sending an ice shard right threw my heart.

Maybe it would be better that way. If Zuko was dead I would be with him with no one in between us, no one to judge us. I breathed out and I could see the foggy perspiration form on the cold glass. My hand touched the knob, but I quickly pulled back, having a chill sent through my body. I missed Zuko's warmth more now than ever.

I felt my father's death stare again and saw people fidgeting in my seats.

"Its best if you go now. Everyone's waiting for you. You look beautiful." the girl spoke with a certain fire in her voice.

"_It's best if you go now. Everyone's waiting for you to keep this ship in order." Zuko breathed into my neck and traced my collar bone with sweet kisses. "You're so beautiful."_

_The fire in his eyes were transferred into a heated kiss as I gladly let him take my mouth. He had taken a lot more that night as well._

And I said the same thing in reply that I said to him that night.

"They can wait." I stated. I reached again for the knob my hand fumbling and struggling to grip on. Finally my hand had a firm grasp on it and the only thing left to do was turn and walk out. That was the hardest thing to do.

I could hear the base of the snare drums beginning and people turning to the door, anticipating my stride down the icy aisle way. All the eyes upon me made my body freeze up.

My mother turned all the way around in her seat from the front row. Her eyes were marked with fear, watering despite the large amount of moisture in the air. Her face was breaking my heart. As I pushed open the door I felt the cold air hit my cheek, turning it pink. My legs were so heavy like bricks were attached to them. Every step closer was harder and harder to make.

My father looked over me in disgust before he took my arm in his and put on a false smile. I was shaking as I saw the oui's and ahs. I must have looked really beautiful, although I didn't feel that way. The base of the marital procession reached its climax and Lee was only a few steps away. Before I took the last step my father held me back and shook Lee's hand.

"Take care of her." He clutched Lee's right hand with one and with the other gripped onto my right hand. "I, Chief give my daughter to you to protect, love and cherish." Taking both our hands he place them into one another and stepped back to take his seat.

We both turned to the priestess simultaneously. Her gray braid blew to the side as a breeze cut through.

"Today is a great day. Tui and La have done good by first returning our Tribal Princess to us and now today bringing her and this young warrior together." She smiled, showing the laughed lines on her forehead and her lack of teeth. She was only baring one in the front. Her short stature almost made me laugh. And I thought Yugoda was short.

From behind her she picked up a small basin of water. The water was exceptionally clear and didn't flow in the bowl like normal water.

"Please drink so that spirits will be with you and guide you through a happy marriage." Her arms trembled as she passed the basin to Lee. He blinked before he threw half of the water into his mouth fearlessly in one movement. He passed it to me, now it was my turn to drink. I almost dropped it I was so nervous. I drank shaking the whole time. It took a moment to get all the water done for some dripped down my chin and onto the snow covered ground. When I was finished I returned the basin to her.

I felt so pure and relaxed. I guess a shot of healing water will do that for you. They should sell this to Fire Navy men. This is the stuff you give your child when you need them to shut up. The water totally cleans out all the fears and leaves you completely calm.

"Now to join the two as one. Please, in your hands bend a continuous single steam of water." the elder instructed. I brought my hand up and drew some water from the air. Lee took his water from blew and made a stream from the snow. A continuous steam. A circle. I made the stream into a small circle in the palm of my hand, the water kept circumventing clockwise. She nodded her head. Lee did the same, except his was slightly bigger and circling faster.

"Make the two become one." She grabbed both of our hands and brought them close, placing Lee's hand over top of my own. Now Lee's circle encased mine, which was spinning clockwise to the left and mine to the right like an X shaped orb. As soon as the speed of my orb increase to match Lee's something bad happened. A small spark became manifested in its center and the spark became flame. Lee, in panic, move his hand breaking the orb and helping the flames spread. Fire caught on to the flowers over top of us. Everyone screamed as the flames formed a spiral leading high into the sky. I could feel the heat on my neck.

I had been around firebenders long enough to know what was a spread of flames and what was firebending. Pulling water from the air I matched the hot spiral first following the pattern in water and then freezing the water into ice. Like a huge statue stood the frigid spiral. Once everyone calmed down the ceremony continued, but all the while I kept my eyes open for a firebender among us.

"Um let us move on." She looked up as the moon began poking out behind a thick cover of clouds. Once the sky was clear she continued. "Tui and La are among us. Now let us bless this joining."

Her hands went into the lake water behind her and then into the air. She gloved her hands in the glowing liquid as if she was about to perform a healing session. First she placed her hands on the bases of our foreheads with one hand on each of us.

"May Tui and La open up your chakra of the mind and let you two be in synch throughout your partnership both here and after life." An amount of the water soaked into our heads and shone brightly, clearing our minds. Next her hands touched our throats.

"May you to be guided with the trust to communicate and may you both find security in each others mind, body and spirit." I could feel the water clear my throat and I let out a deep breath. This whole process was so soothing. Next she placed her hands over our hearts.

"This chakra be most sacred. May you keep your chakra's of the heart clean and full. May your love for not only each other and others be unconditional and also may it give the strength to keep a very passionate union." As she said the last part Lee looked over at me and smirked. The water soaked into my chest and from their I could feel the water go all throughout my body. I shut my eyes being bathed in complete spirituality. The next chakra were the base and sacral ones.

"The sacral chakra. Mentally it governs creativity, emotionally it governs joy, and spiritually it governs enthusiasm. The base chakra governs sexuality, mentally it governs stability, emotionally it governs sensuality, and spiritually it governs a sense of security." she explained. Her palm was just above our groins. I could feel the aura from the water near. I inhaled ready for the water to work its magic.

"May the spirits bless these your servants with offspring. Let them truly become one tonight under your grace. Bless them with your kiss of fertility and let them bring many fruits into this world." Preparing the last bit of water to ensure the full cleansing of body's she smiled. "Breathe out and let the impurities be expelled from your bodies."

Lee and I breathed out at the same time, our eyes still shut. I could feel the inner working of his body being parallel with mine. His heart was beating at the rate as mine and when I took a breath it was if we were one person, like we were one, connected. I felt so tranquil, like I had nothing to worry about. A weight was removed from my shoulders.

"Now to seal the union with a kiss." She smiled, folding her hands together in front of her. I turned to kiss Lee. Slowly we leaned into each other, longing for the moment where our lips touched. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a figure, atop one of the castle towers, overlooking the whole thing. I could make out the broad shouldered figure. I saw the bandage under his eye and bruises, but the thing I saw the most would have to be in his amber eyes. The pain, the anger, the betrayal.

I felt the tear trickle down my cheek. Oh oceans, I couldn't do this. I loved him. I was all highed up on spirit water and it made me forget how much I loved him, how much I needed him, how much I wanted to be with him forever.

_How could she do this? I'm so angry. I don't know what to do next. _

**Author's Note: And this the end of that chapter! Comment!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

I turned my head so he could only kiss me on the cheek. Everyone gasp in outrage in shock as I turned to face audience with tears streaming down my face.

"Why are you crying? You're supposed to be happy." Lee asked.

"I can't go through with this. It's not you, it's me." I spoke in a near whisper so only he could hear. He looked back in reply dumbfounded. I didn't have time for this and so I ran. Ran, hoping I could fix things before it was too late.

~/~

I called his name, reaching out to him but only to face rejection. He was running away from me. I could feel the rejection holding me back but my pride kept pushing me forward. We played the game of cat and mouse until we can to the large 50 feet ice wall that guarded the city. He had to talk to me now.

"Zuko w-"

He quick to cut me off. "Don't talk to me. You have your new husband. Go be with him." I could feel the air getting humid from the heat festering from under his skin. His amber eyes were looking at the fluffy whiteness on the ground. He couldn't even look at me. It hurt too much...I understand.

I turned to walk away but he grabbed me from behind saying, " You're not going anywhere." Scooping me up in his arms he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

The kiss wasn't passionate nor soft but needy. His tongue moved like he needed to get this out of his system. All the vent up emotions he had felt for me were conveyed perfectly. As his hands slid down my sides I pulled back, gasping for air. My forehead touched to us as we leaned back against the wall.

"I missed you. I love you so much Zuko." I declared.

"Cut the bull. You weren't thinking about me when you were up at the altar." It was silent for a moment. He and I both knew he was right. "You slept with him didn't you?"

I could feel the tension and hear the pain in his voice. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want to lie. Maybe it was best to say nothing.

"Don't sit there and look stupid. Answer me!" His tone was rising now and I could feel my eyes tear up. "Your silence is enough of an answer. I'm done with you."

"NO!" I grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place. "I had to Zuko, for us."

"Oh like opening your legs is such a sacrifice! I'm sure it felt good when he was touching you. Good bye!" Smoke came from out of his nostrils and he was definitely yelling now. The tears fell to the ground, leaving tiny dark spots.

"Don't please! I need you!" I begged as the tears streamed down my cheek. My eyes were probably red by now.

"No. Obviously you don't. Why don't you go marry him and have his babies. I don't care what you do anymore." His words stung like a bad after taste. He didn't mean that, did he?

"Zuko. No." I couldn't get the words out. I couldn't make him stay. Nothing I could say would change his mind. Zuko was a man of his honor after all.

"Just tell me this. Tell me why? Did you sleep with him because he was better? Did he treat you better? Did he make you feel better? Or were you just using him?" His eyes met with mine. I nearly took a step back when I saw that look in his eyes. It was the look of a man who could kill. "Because I swear to Agni I'll kill him if you don't have a good enough reason. I'll burn that damned smirk off his face forever."

"I'm pregnant! Well I, I was pregnant." I blurted out.

"What? You had his-"

"No. Yours."

We stood there in silence for a few moments. Zuko brought his hand over my stomach and then looked up at my face. He was still confused, in shock. I could tell.

"You, you WERE?" he asked in a low tone.

"I, my body couldn't care of it. I was under too much stress. I'm sorry Zuko. I wish-." I could feel my voice cracking as he drew me in close to him. Holding me in his arms, I rested my head in his chest.

"Shh its okay. You're fine. We can try again. I'll be happy to if you want to." he spoke into my ear in a voice that made me relax. I felt so safe.

"Not right now. Not right now." And I nuzzled myself deeper in his chest, knowing that this security wouldn't last much longer.

~/~

Through my balcony (I always left the doors open) we climbed. Zuko ran across the room and leaned against the door that led to the hallway.

"Get your stuff and let's go." Zuko instructed guarding the door. I walked into the closet and grabbed some robes and stuffed them into my bag, not bothering to fold them. I walked across the room to the dresser and grabbed a handful of jewelry. The sapphires would be good to sell when we needed money.

I could hear footsteps from down the hall. "Hurry up!" Zuko whispered. I picked up the thick blanket from on top of the bed and ran towards the balcony. It was too late. The bangs were already echoing against the door. Zuko put all of his weight against the door. I could see the physical strain in his face.

He mouthed me to go, but I wasn't going to leave him by himself. I was either leaving with him or no one was going. Suddenly I heard something break and then I saw the hand that was threw the door. Zuko saw and too and we both made a break for the balcony before anyone had spotted us.

We thought we were home free until we landed on the ground and saw the large line of Watertribe hunters plus my father and Lee blocking the way.

"So. This is him. THE Prince Zuko. The Fire Nation's very own disgrace." my father said in a condescending voice "You think you can just come here and take my daughter away from me boy?"

I got into my fighting stance immediately. Lee and I had eye contact for just a moment before he got into his stance as well. How could I forget about the 40 plus warriors ready to attack on my father's command.

"Not if she's going willingly." Zuko smirked not paying his threat any mind.

"She doesn't really have a choice in the matter." He took two steps towards me. "Now come and let's finish the ceremony. Poor Lee here was made a fool. Stop these games and come."

"I've never met anyone I hate more than my father...until now." Zuko murmured under his breath.

"No!" I made an ice spike and timed it so it would only fly passed his head. "I'm done trying to please you. Its time for me to worry about myself for once."

"Very well. Warriors, step back. I have to teach her a lesson personally." My father got into a fighting stance. His gray streaks blew in the wind. "Lee!" He called out his name, signaling for the fight to begin.

**Author's Note: So who should fight who? **

**Lee VS Zuko**

**Chief VS Crystal**

**OR**

**Vice Versa (Lee and Crystal, Chief and Zuko) **

**~Bre~ =)!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Before I could blink Zuko came charging, blasting hot puffs of fire within two feet of him and Lee. Dodging the flames, Lee forced up a large ice tower which forced Zuko to tower above the battlefield.

I was completely occupied by seeing Zuko soaring 20 feet in the air. My father took this opportunity and froze my feet to the ground, making it hard for me to move. That wasn't enough to hold me back. I was a waterbending master nonetheless. In fact, I used being frozen to the ground to my advantage. Slowly I made the ice casing creep up my legs, my torso, and my full arms, making myself a full body suit. Banging my icy knuckles together I gestured for my father to come on. I was ready now. This fight was long overdue.

He came charging with thin blades of water, sharp like the edges of swords. I wasn't expecting him to cut through my thick ice battle suit. I looked down at my arm and saw the red slash going up my forearm. I didn't have time to heal it, for he was swinging around to get me again fast. I was swift to make a thick, ice barrier. When he impacted with my shield he'd fall harder than a concubine does after a long night of work.

"Too slow!" he yelled. The shield was almost up when he hit me with a large wave a water. I slid on my back five feet away from where I was. I got to my feet to survey the area.

Lee had made the ice pillar turn into water and down Zuko fell. No way he could stick that landing. I cringed when he let out an 'ughhh' when his face hit the icy ground. Lee turned to the snow covered terrain into a shiny, smooth ice rink. Lucky for us we knew how to maneuver on ice, us not including Zuko.

Zuko stood to his feet, tried taking a step and then fell just as fast as he got up, quickly fell back on his face.

"Idiots always fall the hardest." Lee snapped chuckling. Zuko picked his head up and smirked. He placed his palms against the ice and broke the ice from right under Lee. Lee fell under the ice. I quickly froze over the top of the open hole. I'd fish him out when my father was taken down.

Now it was two on one. Zuko and I could take him for sure. My father put his hand in the air and yelled, "WARRIORS!"

Oh shit! I forgot about them. So it's 50 plus one skilled waterbending master versus 2 hormonal teenagers.

"Surrender now and save the humiliation." he looked me dead in the eyes. I couldn't help but shudder.

"Crys. We aren't going to win this battle." Zuko whispered into my ear. I knew that. I just didn't want to admit it. Damn pride. "There has to be another way to be together but not like this." I nodded.

Slowly I lifted my arms above my head.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." he smiled. "Warriors arrest the Fire Nation failure. Take him into the holding cells.

~/~

The wind blew my golden locks out of place as I brushed out the curls from before. Although the door to the balcony was open I could see the guards at the foot of it. I could hear the guards outside my door as well. No way I was going to break Zuko out tonight. A knock came upon the door. It was Isha.

She walked over and took the brush out of my hand. She began brushing my hair oh so calmly and humming a tone. I recognized the tune. It was a lullaby the nurses would send to me.

In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me

snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome eurt deen I  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now

My fears and lies  
Melt away  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

I felt myself drifting off to sleep, but I was fighting it. I couldn't sleep without knowing if Zuko was okay or not. Well of course he wasn't okay. He was in jail for ocean's sake! I could feel Isha shaking behind me. Her breathing was different too, like the breathing of someone in distress.

"I'm so sorry Crystal." I felt her tears fall against my back.

"I already told you the mis-"

She quickly cut me off, "Your father proclaims that Zuko shall be executed at sunrise."

My heart sank. For a moment I couldn't breathe. My world was falling apart. This is what Zhao wanted, Zuko out of the picture. He planned this, all of this and there was nothing on this earth that could allow me out of this room at this time.

The moon was starting to lower in the sky. Sunrise was just a couple hours away.

"Isha! You have to help me!" I whispered

"I'm sorry." she murmured again. I felt a pinch near in my back and then my eyes went heavy.

~/~

I woke up on the cold, wet floor. I was under MY bed. I wanted to screamed but my mouth was covered with a cloth. My instinct was to free my mouth but first I had to free my arms and legs. I moved my eyes around to check if anyone was here. Looking straight up, I saw two sets of feet. One set with fur accented boots and the other with moccasins.

"Good work Isha. She would never suspect you of drugging her." It was the voice of my father, followed by Isha's laugh. _Double-crosser._

I heard footsteps vibrate against my ear to the floor. I could only make out a bunch of red.

"Thank Chief." Zhao's voice sent the fire in my blood boiling.

"No. Thank you for reuniting me with my daughter." He was talking to Zhao like they were best friends.

"As promised I will give you the whereabouts of your son when the last part of the deal is _met._" Zhao's voice was cold and ruthless.

"No need to worry. At sunrise the Fire Nation prince will be dead and nothing will go wrong. I took the liberty of sedating my daughter. Even if she did wake up in time she's a little _tied up._"

"Excellent. Excellent. I suppose I should return to my hiding place that Isha so nicely supplied." I could hear the happiness in his voice followed by footsteps that abruptly stopped.

"Isha, are you coming? We have to celebrate my dear. For it's because of you this all happened, giving her the drug to help the princess miscarry." Zhao's voice was deceptive, but pleading.

"Yes Zhao. We shall _celebrate... the right way_." her voice had an amorous tone to it. Were her and Zhao... no...never! I can't believe she did this to me. I trusted her! The test... it wasn't what she told me it was. She lied to me! She drugged me! She-.

"Chief. Where's Crystal? This is her room isn't it, then why isn't she here? I would love to talk to her about the ceremony." Lee's voice broke my thoughts. So he doesn't know. He may have helped Zhao separate us but that's as far as he knows.

Oh Lee. I'm so sorry. I'm right here! Help me Lee!

"She can't be seen right now Lee. She um... has to undergo some personal cleansing with the spirits." Oh what a good liar he was.

"Cleansing for what? I don't want to hurt her anymore. I need to apologize to both her and Zuko for this mess. I'm going to the jail right now. This lie has been going on far too long." Lee declared. If I didn't have this stupid cloth over my mouth I'd be grinning right now.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. The Fire Nation brat will be executed at sunrise." He said it oh so casually.

"WHAT! You can't do that!" Lee yelled

"How can you condone my daughter's affair with a firebender? The people who tried to take away our culture, our way of life."

"I'm not okay with it, in fact I hate the thought of him touching her but he makes her happy. I love her so much to put my hatred behind me. You should too Chief."

"I can't. I need my son back. I need my rightful heir by my side and if getting rid of Zuko will help me reach that goal then by all means I'll do what I must to keep the order."

"Win your son back and lose your daughter! What sense does that make?"

"The Admiral promised me my son back Lee. My SON. My perfect life."

"So you cut a deal with the Fire Nation! The people you just said you hate enough to destroy! Zhao is a manipulator. He made me think that if I did what he wanted Crystal would fall for me with open arms. How do you know he'll bring Cain back once Zuko is dead?" Lee's voice was loud. His voice shook the floor. Anger was obvious. "For ocean's sake you are cheating on your wife with some Fire Nation slut! Is that your idea of a perfect life, you hypocrite. You're crazy! You have so much pride it's melted your brain! I can't allow this any longer! I WON'T let you hurt Crystal!"

"I'm sorry Lee but," I could feel Lee's blood flow alter. My father was, was blood bending. I thought I was the only one. "nothing will get in the way of my perfect world, my perfect family."

And then I heard the body drop to the floor. My hope had shattered in that moment.

**Author's Note: Special thanks to Utada Hikaru for the lullaby, Sanctuary! ~Bre~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

My eyes focused on the body that lay dormant on the floor. I could feel a faint blood flow. He was still alive, barely. I had to get out here. I had TWO lives in my hands now.

I tried to wiggle my way out the restraints but the knot was pulled too tight and the rope was too strong. How I was going to get out of this no one knows. I tried to wiggle some more but I only hit my head on the bed's bottom. I let out an exasperated sigh upon the impact. I was going to have a headache wasn't I?

Maybe if I rub the rope against something I can get enough friction. Rubbing the coarse rope against the wooden bed frame quickly I was hoping for a miracle, that maybe it would work. I let out a sigh and my body flat-lined right there. My heart made one slowed beat. I felt the vibration against the floor. It was Lee, moving. His body was trying to find equilibrium.

I was amazed at his body's resiliency. I saw him blink and then flip over so his cheek touched the cold floor. He shivered and his eyes popped open. I screamed from my muffled mouth his name.

"Ugh. My head." Lee stumbled to his feet and I screamed louder. "Huh?"

"LEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled, feeling my throat starting to get sore.

"Where is-" He crouched down under the bed. "Crys!"

He pulled me from under the bed and untie me.

"What happened?" he asked

"MmmmmmmmmmmmmmMmm"

"What?" he question "Oh. Sorry." He untied the cloth over my mouth as gentle as he could.

His eyes like mine are filled with urgency though his laced with awe. A tousled strand of hair fell over my forehead. He pushed it gently back in a calm gesture.

"I'm sorry." Lee murmured quietly. My eyes glassed and I nuzzled myself into his stern chest, letting all the pain release.

All the fear poured out in that moment as if my soul was cleansing itself. Lee's body tensed according to mine as muscles relaxed. His body was impacting my pain. He _felt _for me. I pulled back slowly, tears still streaming down my cheeks. I looked at the man that loved me enough to let me go, despite disapproval and his own happiness. I couldn't explain in words how happy I was that the weight was lifted off my shoulders. I knew hurting him was unavoidable but now I could actually be happy.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I kept repeating those words over and over. There was nothing else really to say for the relief I felt was indescribable.

Lee made a faint smile. I could tell he was hurt but in time he would heal, he surely would. Suddenly the intimate moment was broken by a scream of pain, coming from the courtyard. Reality came back and I watched the sun rise, almost to my eye level. Once the sun reached the horizon it would be all over for Zuko and that was only in a few moments.

"We have to save Zuko. The execution is about to start." I ran to the door and paused, for I felt the two heartbeats beyond the door.

Lee who was right behind me was quick to turn around. He gestured me towards the window. Then I remembered how far a drop that was even with the snow as a cushion, the ice underneath would screw us first. Plus there were guards down there too, just at the foot of the balcony. It's just the balcony would be the quickest route, for time was lacking.

"It's only two. I'll jump down first, take them out, and you sprint. I'll be right behind you." Lee reassured me, placing his hands gently on my shoulders. He was so beautiful. I almost feel stupid for turning him down.

I nodded my head as Lee burst open the doors and took the plunge fearlessly. My heart stopped when I heard his body impact with the snow. Fortunately, he landed safely on his two feet and in one flawless movement turned the two guards into stop-motion sculptures. This was too easy; everyone knows two soldiers would never be enough to contain even a second year bender let alone two masters. Again, I repeat. It's WAY too easy.

Lee supported himself on a big icy slab and stood parallel with the balcony. He held his hand out in a kind gesture.

"My Lady Love." he smiled as I placed my hand in his. I almost wanted to stop and blush but we simply didn't have the time. From the ice he changed into a powdery state. We crossed the icy tundra on a big, speeding, rolling ball.

We had ways to go. The execution ceremony was on a far out cliff, where the waves crashed against the rough, rocky sides and sharp rocks lay barely visible through the frothy water. The execution was simple. Break vessel by vessel in the body, releasing the blood and water then let them drown in their own blood. The ocean would take care of the rest. Push the body off the cliff at sunrise and it'll look like a person was taking a nightly walk and slipped. Of course the entire process would start hours before. Every 5 minutes one vessel would be imploded. I cringed. I couldn't imagine the pain Zuko was going through. I wouldn't wish the slow punishment upon anyone.

"Crys." Lee murmured as the ride started to get a little more bumpy. The rocks under the snow made it harder to maneuver against.

"Yes."

"If Zuko didn't come along" Lee let out a puff of air as in relief. "would you and I be together? I mean together as in you felt the same way I do?"

We hit a bump just as he finished his question or maybe it was my heart that was shaky and unstable. I knew I would have to face this reality at some point. The alternate and in all honesty, RIGHT reality. Everything about Lee was so right but no one likes listening to a perfect story about how easy life is right? Risks are what makes the world keep spinning on it's axis. Sometimes doing something that you feel in your heart is right is worth the strife and disapproval.

"I don't know Lee. I would like to say yes, but this world isn't made to be perfect. Being with you is what's natural and makes sense. I guess I make things too complicated for my own good." I explained making a deep swallow. There was a knot in my throat now.

"Did you ever love me or was I just your Zuko in this fucked up world? Was I just what made the least sense to you? Is that why you lead me on or did you just feel sorry for me?"

His questions were like a knife slicing away at my self-worth. I felt so horrible. This was so unfair that I was going to end up so undeservedly happy.

"I'm sorry I did that to you Lee." I was breaking down now. I shivered. For once I felt the cold. "I needed you as a cover-up. My love for you isn't healthy. I forced myself to love you, so I could preserve my chance of reaching my goal. Still, still with all the work I did I still end up in this predicament, having to get my ass saved by everyone else."

My mouth opened. No words came out. I was met by my own silence. I knew what I was going to say but admitting I was wrong is far to difficult. My damned arrogance is too much of a factor in the way I act.

"I'm not going to hate you. I can't take back falling in love with you. I can't take back that day we made love on the cold floor. I can't even take the fact back that you probably feel horrible right now. And I can't take this back either." Lee bent down and cupped my face. His hands were kind of cold and I could feel my cheeks turn red. He pressed his lips to mine one last time and for once this kiss was passionate. Pulling back just enough too look me straight in my eyes he said,"I'm giving you up but know if he screws up I'm going to be right there trying to win your heart. I'm not going to fight for you because I obviously can't win this way.

Your so beautiful and strong and smart and I love you more than you could ever understand. I'm not going to stop feeling this way but I am stepping back. Remember that I am always an option though Crystal. Please, don't forget me. Promise me that much."

I couldn't say anything to that, only feel. Feel the speeding of my heart. Feel the desire for him to smile again. Feel the hairs on his neck stand. Feel him switching all his weight from foot to foot. Feel the blood circulating through his veins. Feel every instance he blinked. Feel the natural heat his body gave off. Feel his breathing match mine. We were connected now. The kiss reserved for our former wedding day just happened. The bond was completely, assuring Lee's wish that I will never forget him.

And I said, "I love you." Because this time I finally felt it.

And the question came along: How could I ever love another man besides Zuko. The answer was because Zuko was dead!

**Author's Note: I apologize for the sheer lateness of my update. NINE MONTHS late to be exact but school has me a busy and I haven't any spare time but I have returned with a semi-long chapter of mushy gushy-ness. :)! **

**Uh, yeah I know Zuko's life is on the line but I had to close this emotional conflict I had going on here. So at this point its Lee 500,000,000,000,000,000,000 Brownie Points and Zuko with 3. Poor Zuko :/!**

**~Bre~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

I let out a deep breath and felt like something had left my body. My chest felt so cramped. My body flung forward and I began to run, run as fast as I can north. I stopped immediately along with my sanity. The vision before me forced me to the ground, sick to my stomach.

There stood Zuko, shirtless, only in his loose drawstring pants with his tied behind his back. His eyes were yellow and his skin was starting to turn purple from the cold air. His lips quivered and he blinked slowly. Dried blood on his chest, around his mouth, and cheeks was the things that hurt me the most. His drawstring pants had stains of red too. His knees buckled as a soldier raised his hand and burst another blood vessel. His left eye turned scarlet red. His knees buckled and he fell, face forward into the stinging, freezing snow.

Soldiers immediately crowded him and kicked his numb body. The bruise on his side where his rib cage ended was gray and I could see his rib sticking out from its side.

"Get up!" one soldier yelled. Zuko didn't have the energy nor was he in the position too. Zuko just lay there unmoving. When he didn't respond he placed the sole of his boot against the back of his head, pressing his head deeper into the snow.

"Pick your head up Fire Nation failure!" Zhao said with that damned masochistic smirk on his face. Everyone including my father laughed. My eyes watered. I tried to move but my body was anchored to the grounded by some force beyond my control.

Zuko brought his head up slowly when the soldier applied less pressure to his head. Another blood vessel burst and the blood came seeping from his mouth. He let out a grunt. Again the soldier rammed the boot into the back of Zuko's skull.

The sun was on the horizon and parallel with the ocean. Only a few more minutes before they pushed him over the cliff and put him out of his misery. And I couldn't move. I felt warmth against my shoulder although my body like a stone didn't even move. My eyes rolled over to the left of me.

"Crystal. You just ran and...Zuko." Lee stood next to me with fear in his eyes.

"Damn." I murmured. Lee looked at me and back at Zuko. Lee quickly launched himself forward with a gale of snow behind him, knocking everyone of there feet in his path. The blood in my veins ran cold. Zuko's body lay lifelessly and dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Lee's efforts forced him closer to death than before.

The soldiers, Zhao, and my father slowly made their way to their feet and all circled around Lee. One push was all they needed to send Zuko over the edge but Lee was the only thing standing between them.

"I thought you said he was out of the way Chief." Zhao said getting in his fighting stance

"I thought he was. He's like that pest you can't get rid of no matter how hard you try." Chief stated

"Well you haven't tried fire yet." Zhao said as he punched a fist fire straight at Lee. Lee countered by punching a blocking of ice that cut straight through Zhao's fire and headed straight for his face. Zhao stepped two paces to the left and dodged it with ease. With that movement all the Fire Navy soldiers joined in, attacking from every which direction and I was still stationery.

I took one step forward and that's all my body allowed. Amidst all the fire balls Lee was dodging he wasn't paying attention to everything around him. Zhao inched closer with a poison dart in his hands. He was coming behind him, probably to kill two birds with one stone.

"This is over!" Zhao yelled when he finally positioned perfectly behind Lee. Another step forward I took. Lee lost his concentration and was hit with the a flame ball. Suddenly Zhao was on the ground wincing in pain but nobody had touched him. My body truly had a mind of its own. I was blood-bending to put it simply. Again I couldn't move. Apparently, Zhao knew it was me that did it because he looked dead at me the whole time he was on the ground.

"Chief. It's time for you to finish this, finish _her._" Zhao instructed. Chief had an incredulous look on his face.

"But my daughter-

"Has been a menace to our plans from the very beginning. Don't you want your perfect family back? It isn't hard to understand. To create perfect destroy the defective." Zhao said in a cold, robotic voice "Trust me she lost the title of daughter as soon as she went to bed with the Fire Nation failure."

"Chief, don't. Look at you. You've become the very thing you've been trying to stop. You're no better than Fire Lord Ozai." Lee spoke out lying on the ground writhing.

"Kill her. She's the enemy." Zhao said in an insistent tone. "Don't you want your heir and your nation back on top. She's single-handedly destroyed the Water Tribe culture you've been trying to preserve. She's ruining the entire tribe. Keep her and it'll lead to revolt. You'll lose everything."

"Daddy." I uttered as the tears came streaming down.

My father looked me in the eyes and took one step forward. His fist outstretched and whole arm shaking. The pain was eating away at me. There was nothing left for me here. Zuko was going to die. I had failed at being with him. Kill me there's nothing left for me to live for. I could only close my eyes, waiting for him to freeze my veins. Then I heard I grunt. My eyes opened instantly.

Zhao was covered in a frost that had him trapped inside a shell of his own body. My father let out a brief sigh.

"Take your commander back to the Fire Nation where he belongs and get on your ship and leave NOW. Unless you want to end up like him." His voice was stern and urgent. Two soldiers picked up the statue of Zhao and the other ran behind them back in the direction of their ship.

I fell to my knees. My eyes burned from the salt in my tears and were probably red. My father walked over and for the first time reached out a hand for me to hold.

"Get on your feet. Now when it's most important to be strong you grovel at the enemies dust. We have a lot of rebuilding to do." And for the first time he smiled and it was real. He helped me to my feet as I dried my tears on my sleeve.

"First thing is Lee and especially Zuko need to get to Yugoda immediately. Second thing I need to handle the corruption in this tribe, starting with Isha and working to your mother and I." He grabbed my hand and for once I felt warmth. I looked up and noticed the sun had risen highest in the sky. The dawn was here.

**Author's Note: And this brings a close to this chapter. Tune in for more! Suggestions are very appreciated! ~Bre~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Lee's recovery was quick. That's about the only thing that could be healed in a short amount of time. The Northern tribe had so much internal building, starting the royal family. Meaning, my father had to tell my mother the truth.

All was quiet in the study. My mother was reading an old, thick, brown book with pages that started to crisp and yellow. I walked behind her and her chair and just stood over her shoulder.

"This is our history, our lineage from way back when tui and la first decided to dance together. Every page has a story, every page a once great memory. When your father dies the scribes will fill his pages of this book." She flipped a page slowly, handling it like a fragile newborn baby.

"That's why I'm here-"

She cut me off, "Did you know we have Fire Nation in our blood? The chief before your grandfather had a concubine of Fire Nation descent. She was sent off because the child couldn't be known by the public for fear of the monarchy's fall. The child remained here. A boy. That boy was your grandfather. Of course that would never be written down in the books. Just passed around town between people in whispers"

So we have a history of enjoying companionship with the Fire Nation despite the status quot. It's hereditary in a sense.

"As much as we hate the Fire Nation we need them. They are a part of us, as are the other nations."

"So you would approve of someone, say having a platonic relationship with someone from the Fire Nation?"

"You and Zuko, I have best wishes for. Everyone else will have to grow with the time."

"I'm not talking about me and Zuko. Mom, you need to talk to Dad about his activities- with other women."

"You don't think I know what goes on in my home. I know he enjoys concubines. He sure hasn't touched me. Ever since we lost Cain he wanted another boy but I couldn't do it. The spirits cut my fertility short. And he cut his interest in me short. I know he still loves me but he loves his goals more. For the very qualities that attracted me to him, his passion and ambition, was slowly and irrevocably unraveling our relationship"

The very thing that attracted me to Zuko was the same thing that attracted my mother to my father. What will become of Zuko and I if we remain in the same roles? Him determined to reach his goals and me, sitting back and being passive thinking it would be better for him to be happy than for US to be happy.

"I know he loves that boy, even if he's part of something he hates. And I know he hates himself even though his pride must remain intact. I'm not going to sit here and pretend I don't know because I do. Now is the time for him to tell me so HE can recognize that I know. I've already gotten through the anger and I forgive him. I'm just waiting for him to forgive himself." She smiled a smile much like my own. I couldn't believe this wiser, older woman could be part of me. She so strong and so beautiful.

"Go talk to Zuko."

"What about Lee?"

"What about him? He's fine. The burns are healing nicely. He almost ready to burst out of the healing hut if it wasn't for Yugoda being so insistent for him needing proper rest." I smiled at the cheerfully delivered words. I turned my back to her and started to walk down the hollowed corridor. The hall seemed almost hot today, warmer than usual. In the distance I could see the sun burning bright from the window. I never payed much attention to how much the sun played a role in our lives. Providing warmth and light and comfort.

~/~

Inside the healing house Yugoda was teaching a class of young blue eyed, dark haired little girls how to heal a burn wound using a dummy as an example. She quickly bowed her head to her youthful, doe- eyed students in respect and excused herself. We stepped into one corner of the igloo for privacy.

I suppose she could see it in my face why I was here because the moment she was sure no one was listening she said, "Zuko's in the back. He's been unconscious for the past few days. Between the broken the bones, ruptured blood vessels, and the amount of blood freely floating in his body the chances of him making it through this is slim. It's up to him to fight for his life. I can heal the surface but as for the excess blood I can do nothing about it."

"So you're telling me he could drown in his own blood."

"Well not unless his lungs fill up first and he stops breathing, but yes. Either that or his brain will begin shutting organs down in a distress call for lack of oxygen. His body isn't producing anymore blood until it can drain all the extra blood. It's all about his brain and his mental capabilities really."

"I can't help him then." I scowled and my eyes dropped straight to the floor.

"I'm sure you can dear. Just knowing you're there will help him a great deal."

I nodded. "What about Lee?"

"He's fine. The burn is peeling nicely, pretty soon only a small scar will be left." I nodded again. She smiled at me. "Don't worry honey. By the looks of the bruises and scars on Zuko's body I know he's been through a lot. He's a fighter and most importantly he has pride. He's going to make it. I suggest you see Lee first though. First room to the left."

~/~

Lee was standing near a window, staring outward. Behind him the bed was made up. His shoulder was bandaged, along with his stomach, calve, and knees.

"Lee." I murmured quietly. I didn't want to startle him.

"You should be visiting Zuko. No one ever survives the execution ceremony even if it isn't completed." Lee stated with urgency without even a glance behind him.

I walked across the room, stepping slowly until I was right behind him. I placed my hands lightly on his shoulders. He tensed up and shook me off.

"Stop it. Either you care or you don't.".

"What are you talking about?"

"This damned cycle Crystal. You say how much you love Zuko but all the while you kiss me and tell me you love me too. You aren't going to keep getting my hopes up and then dropping me when it's convenient. I can't be that guy."

"I have feelings for you too. I can't help it."

"I'm sure you do but think about it this way. Does Zuko know what we've been doing? Would he be happy if he found out?" He sighed. I was dead silent because we both knew the answer to that. "I'm leaving. I'm going to go some place where I can help people. Since my only role here was too marry you and I can't do that I should be somewhere I'm needed."

He's leaving. I don't want him to leave...Of course you do. He'd be a lot better off away from you, where he can actually start his own life...I AM his life! I'm technically his wife. We bonded spiritually.

...But you know your love for Zuko is stronger than your image with Lee...My image is everything. I've worked so hard to maintain it. I won't let him go... At that expense prepare to hurt every single person whom you care about. Just. Like. Zhao.

"Go." I murmured.

"What?" Lee leaned his head down closer to my mouth to hear me better.

"Go! You need to leave." My voice now shaking. "There's nothing left for you here."

Somehow that came out harsher than it was supposed to. I mean I'm the one that said it and I felt the burn this time around.

"Then it's settled. I'm leaving in two days. Yugoda just insists on keeping me tied down to this room. If I had my way I would've been gone a couple days ago."

He would've left without even saying goodbye. Ouch. I guess it's true: A home is built with love and dreams. Neither of those are available in the Water Tribe for Lee anymore.

"Goodbye Lee."

"We'll meet again later on. I know it. Love is something that never dies as long there's possibility."

I walked out knowing what he said true. We would meet again. This would only be one of the many byes we will share. I headed straight down the hall to the penultimate door on my left hand side.

Zuko was in bed. He looked so peaceful. This was probably the first time in awhile he'd been relaxed. There was bucket on the foot of the bed, probably to wash him considering he couldn't do so himself. The smell in the room was...less than flattering.

I took the rag from the bucket and rung it out. The first thing I did was pull back the red, cotton blanket, revealing his chiseled, god-like chest. I paused for a moment, being set back by the bruises covering his abdomen. His skin was once the color of a porcelain doll but now it was covered in blotches of red, brown, and purple. The veins beneath his skin were brown which contrasted with his actual purple skin color. The most noticeable were the red gashes on his sides where his rib cage is supposed to end. His body was in horrible condition. I took a breath in, trying to imagine how beautiful and perfect his body was before.

I began with his arms, tracing over his strong biceps and triceps with my finger tips. My fingers lingered when I got to his defined abs. It was very evident that Zuko had to be training for a long to receive such a pleasing muscle build. Not that I was complaining, every part of Zuko lit up my eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this for me. I don't deserve either one of you really." I went back up and wiped his face free of sweat and dirt that had accumulated. "Lee's leaving and without you being awake to thank him. Not that I would change you hating him."

I leaned down and kissed his damp forehand. My lips stayed for a minute. "Now that I finally made it home, what purpose do I have now?"

I could hear an audible noise coming from Zuko's mouth, some sort of grunt as a response.

I smiled. Curling up next to him I began to talk and spit out things I had never even told myself. I told him about my deepest fears, my biggest dreams, and my greatest regrets. It didn't feel like I was wasting my time because somehow I knew he could hear me.

**Author's Note: This update took me awhile. Now that I'm closer to the end I'm getting more writers block. **

**Question For Readers: What do you think Crystal should do now that her goal of going home and being united with Zuko again is completed? What's her new goal or purpose? Should she travel with Lee? Should she remain in the Water Tribe and bond with her people and family? Should she go on a spiritual hiatus and search for her brother? Should she join Zuko's quest for capturing the Avatar? Or should Zhao capture as prisoner? Your thoughts on these ideas and providing your own ideas would be most appreciated. So please provide your answer in your review. It would help me out a lot. :)**

**~Bre~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

I was running. Running from what I didn't know, just running for dear life. My breathing was fast and heavy. I stopped. My body wouldn't allow me to go any further. No, it wasn't my body but my mind as if an invisible block was in front of me. On one side me and on the other side a dark, faintly outlined figure.

Now I get it. I wasn't running away. I was running towards something or someone. I fell to my knees in tears. The air was hot here, stifling almost.

"Help me!" I yelled. The figured faded away as a thick fog filled the empty space around and between us. I laid out on the ground. By now the air was so hot and so thin I was aware my time was running to short. I closed my eyes.

I felt air, cool air immediately after I closed my eyes. The fresh air helped me breathe regularly again. I opened my eyes and the fog had cleared. The dark clouds in the sky were slowly pulling away from each other and revealing the bright sun to shine on the once dark scene.

I hesitantly got to my feet. Some random gust of wind blew me back down. I got up again and stepped forward and every time I did the air pushed me back. This was ridiculous. Wind is never this strong or this rude. The sunlight was damn near blinding. It created a stupid glare against anything ahead of me. A cloud came and covered a little corner of the sun. I saw him, a short boy with no hair.

He was young but why was he bald? He was wearing orange and yellow robes. He held some sort of staff. I couldn't make out his face but I could make out the blue pigments on both of his hands, perhaps a tattoo.

"Hey. Boy. Thank you!" I yelled out. "Who are you?"

He put his head down in reply. Suddenly his eyes lit up with blue light. A blue orb was forming around him and engulfing me in it too. I couldn't move. I could only allow my body to be picked up by the immense spiral of air forming in the center of the blue orb. His kid could do all of this without moving even a finger. He possessed amazing power.

"Please don't kill me." I called out, not caring which direction I was screaming in The spiraling wind died down and dropped me back down to the ground. The boy was maybe three feet away. He landed on his feet and when his eyes stopped glowing his whole body collapsed on the invisible ground.

I ran to him. Part of me was still afraid. In all honesty I don't know why I ran to him. For some reason I felt I had to. We were connected in some strange way. I knelt over top of him and first checked his pulse. He was alive.

"Kid. Wake up." I spoke up. He grunted. I touched the tattoo on the top of his head. It was a blue arrow. In that moment I felt a shock wave being sent through me. Electricity was running all throughout my small body. I pulled my hand back two minutes later. Looking down at my palm I saw a word carved in a blue color against my skin, the same color as the child's tattoo. The word read: _SHIMU._

"Shimu." I read the word aloud and the four letters seeped into my skin so I could not see them anymore. Okay this kid had to wake up now. What the hell was happening?

I shook him frantically, hoping to wake him up. Nothing. He laid there, his eyes shut tight like he was in a very deep sleep.

"Please wake up!"

"He's not going to wake up anytime soon." A male voice came from behind me. The man was at least 3 years older than me. He had blue eyes and very dark, blue-looking hair that came to the middle of his back. He had a well-developed beard starting to grow on his chin but his mustache was very well-defined. His skin was darker than mine but not as dark as my fathers, almost a caramel color. We shared eye contact for a few moments.

"You look familiar." I said. He smiled. He reminded me of my brother. The same dimples, the same height, the same eyes, the big and bright smile.

"Hm. So do you. You aren't so much of a little girl anymore Ice Princess."

It was him! Cain! He was the only one allowed to call me anything close to princess. I get off my knees and pounded my body into his chest, wrapping my arms around him in a reunited embrace.

He kissed my forehead and pushed me back so we could talk.

"Quite the woman you are. If you weren't my sister I'd mmmmmm. Enough said."

"This mean you're alive right?"

"This means you need me."

"What?"

"You've reached crossroads my dear. It will no longer be about what you want or how you feel or even your _image, _but only about the common good. Your destiny is more than clear now. It's up to you to choose the right path."

"Wait!" I turned around to look at the boy, still dormant. "What about him?"

"He isn't going to awaken for you now. Destiny has a few more things in store for you until he returns to us."

"Who is he?"

"You tell me Princess. This is your dream. I'm trying to figure things out just like you."

"Wait! Help! I don't understand!" I screamed while placing a hand against my forehead.

"All will make sense in time. I have to go Sister. Don't give up on me now. We'll meet later on." Cain started walking away. "You're going to make me so proud."

"Cain wait!" I ran after him and tried to grab his arm. My hand went straight through him. "Don't leave me again! Stay!"

I fell to my knees again, facing the sleeping boy. My eyes were probably glassy by now.

"You stupid boy! Why the hell are you here? You probably don't have a care in the world. How long are you going sleep while people are here suffering?" I let out a sigh in frustration. "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." The voice of a young boy echoed all around me. I jumped. It wasn't the boy on the ground. He was still unconscious. Who said that?

The fog was coming back.

~/~

I woke up more confused than I had started with. I never dreamed before so why start now? Destiny. That seems like the word of the day. Destiny is something I make right? Right now I only can envision myself going down one path and that path is with Zuko. What other path could there be?

I flipped over and look towards Zuko. He was smiling. I want him to stay like that. I want to stay with him period. Destiny will have to take a moment to wait until Zuko says he doesn't want me anymore. I'll stay as long as he wants me.

"Princess!" someone called from the hall. Lee was standing in the doorway. I unwrapped the blanket from my body and stood up to get out of the bed.

"Yugoda was just wondering if you were still here." he spoke softly. I nodded. I must have had a strange look on my face because he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"Besides our conversation before what's on your mind?" Lee leaned against the doorway. "I'm not leaving until you tell me. Is it Zuko? Are you worried he won't make it?"

"Zuko is included in the problem of my destiny."

"Destiny? Destiny isn't something that you can know for sure. I'm the prime example of that."

"That's just it. Cain told me that he knows I'm destined to make him proud, through what's inside of me I will help someone else awaken."

"Cain? You talk to-"

"I dreamed of him or well maybe he came into my dream."

"Well who are you supposed to awaken?"

"Some boy. He was so powerful Lee. He had some sort of special power with the wind and had these strange tattoos all over in the shape of arrows."

"I don't know Crystal. I would say it was just a stress induced dream but since Cain was in it I think it's important to figure out what it means, especially since it involves something so valuable like your destiny. Maybe understanding your dream will help make decisions easier." And with that Lee left the room.

If there was one person who could understand things of this nature it had to be my father. To be Chief you have to have a very high connection to the spiritual world as well as a high spiritual understanding. Before ascending to the thrown each qualifying Chief must go on a spiritual hiatus in themselves. That means solid meditation for a long period of time, more than two days. Some men reach spiritual solace in three weeks and others five months. My father awakened on the day of the Tide Awakening, when the moon was highest and brightest. He had been meditating for a year and three months. Proving he was more than ready enough to be Chief.

I would go to him. I would go to him hoping he would be the one to understand this destiny and whether it would be with or without Zuko.

**Author's Note: All done :)! **

**Question To Readers: What do you think Crystal's destiny is? Basically I'm asking when she goes to her father to ask for the spirit reading what will he tell her?**

**Btw (HINT): Shimu is the female equivilant to a Sifu. For example think of Sifu Hotman AKA Sifu Zuko if you still don't know what a Shimu is!**

**~Bre~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

I felt guilty about leaving Zuko. Somehow I thought my presence would help him wake up and heal faster. Maybe that wasn't the case. All I knew is he could hear what I was saying. It must be killing him, hearing but not being able to respond. I sighed.

I was walking and looking straight at the ground as if I was ashamed. I wasn't as ashamed as I was afraid. Afraid of what my destiny had to hold. Embracing the future means embracing change and I'm just not ready for that yet.

I made a right and it was straight down to the end of the hall. The doors to the throne room were enormous and gaudy. I mean if someone wanted to attack the chief they'd know where to look. I pushed the door open slowly. Stepping into the room I shut the double doors behind me, signaling it was a private conversation.

My father was sitting high up on the pedestal in front of me, surrounded by a stream of fresh water circumnavigating around the throne. The water here flows directly from the spirit oasis in the center of the tribe. No wonder all the Chief always felt so close to Tui and La.

"Princess. If it's about the Queen and I we've talked-"

"That's not what I'm here for. I'm here for a spiritual reading. I had a dream about a boy and Cain."

"Well we've all had dreams about Cain I don't see how-"

"The boy could move the air and had arrow tattoos."

His face tensed up. He swallowed hard and then relaxed.

"I know nothing about this." My father said in a stern, swift voice.

"Cain told me my destiny involved this boy somehow. I was destined for something great and I have to figure out what that future calls for." I paused. "If you know anything about this dream or even an idea please tell me before I choose the wrong path."

My father sighed. He threw his head down into his coarse hands. He picked his head up while dragging his hands down his face.

"Come." he ordered steeping off the throne. I followed him out of the throne room not understanding where he was taking me.

~/~

We both pulled off our extra layers of clothing. Far too hot. We didn't need them in the spirit oasis. My father lead me over to the clear pool in the center of the area. I watched as the two koi fish circled each other, never straying to far from the other fish and never slowing or speeding. They were in harmony at all times. This was beauty in its simplest forms. For a shorter name I'd call it balance.

"Why are we here?"

"I need direct consultation from the spirits. Being wrong about your destiny can mean a tragedy for the entire world."

"What? What do you think my dream means?"

"If I'm right it involves the Avatar."

I laughed at his silly notion. "The Avatar! The Avatar was killed a hundred years ago Father and even if he was alive he'd probably be a feeble old man not a young boy."

"Don't dismiss the possibility. Now I'm going to need you to dip your whole body into the pool, hold your breath, and clear your mind. Listen only to the flow of the water around you."

I nodded. I stepped one foot in after the other into the waist deep pool of water. I looked back. He gestured me to go ahead and submerge into the liquid. I turned away, took a deep breath, and dove down. I closed my eyes tight and breathed through my nose. It took awhile for me to become relaxed. I was trying to resist floating to the top of the pool while the other part of me was afraid my father was trying to drown me. I still can't believe he's changed completely. Being ready to and actually taking the final step are miles away from each other.

I pushed those thoughts away because I had no choice but to trust him. I went to him after all. Clearing my mind I felt only the flow of the water around me. The steams made an 8 pattern. On half was for Tui and the other half was La's flow. Each flow connected and crossing each other.

The water just got a few degrees hotter. How long is the spiritual reading stuff going to take? I don't want to be boiled alive.

It seems that I had said that too soon. The water temperature kept getting hotter, but I couldn't move. Not even when the bubbles formed around me floating to the surface. Not even when I felt like my skin was about to be burned off. Somehow I hope this is worth it. I hope the stupid reading says this heat means I'll birth lots of firebending babies.

A bright white light was all around me. Was I dying? What the hell? The light kept getting brighter and brighter. Pressure was building up around me. So much pressure until the water from the oasis was forced upward and so was I. I landed about four feet from where I had previously been on wet grass, on my back.

I forced my eyes open. Knowing my back was going to be killing me later. My father ran over and helped me up. I was a little, a lot of out of it actually. I don't know how I managed to stay standing.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my temple in a circular motion. He led me back over to the oasis, which was missing a foot of water now. The koi fish survived safely though. They were still swimming in their circular dance but moving faster this time, like they were _excited._ How could you be _excited _when you just lost some of your home?

"The spirits have very much faith in you. Your future is so bright." He nearly was jumping for joy now. This is the most I've seen him smile in five minutes. In fact he never smiled for anymore than five minutes.

"Literally. Tell me you didn't see that blind your eyes out light."

"This isn't funny. They haven't circled this fast in a hundred years when my great-grandfather was Chief."

"The difference between now and a hundred years ago would be?"

"They have hope now. A hundred years ago the Avatar-"

"Here we go with this Avatar stuff again. I'm supposed to believe this!"

"Were you saying this when Zuko was out looking for him? Isn't this the conditions of his banishment in the first place. Do you really think Firelord Ozai would send his son off without even the possibility of the Avatar being alive?"

"Yes. Firelord Ozai is perfectly happy with fathers losing there sons everyday. What does it matter to him if the next son is actually his?"

"Legend has it that the last Avatar was an Airbender. In your dream you said he controlled air right."

"So your telling me that our history books are lying Dad. The monks are all dead. They were killed off by the Fire Nation a hundred years ago. We can go to the Air Temple and prove this whole delusion wrong. Get on with my destiny already and stop blabbing on about the Avatar."

"The Avatar is your destiny. Your destined to be the Avatar's teacher."

"You mean like teach him to Waterbend and help him defeat the Fire Nation." My eyes widened. I whispered the last part. "And Zuko."

"Yes and Zuko. I see that presents a problem for you doesn't it." He said those word with a stupid smirk on his face. I know he never wanted us to be together in the first but he could have at least tried to not be happy about that part.

"No shit!" I yelled. "Nothing's going to keep Zuko and I apart not even destiny."

"Hm. I'm afraid it is. You can't run from destiny. It's going to happen whether you want it to or not. With him hunting the Avatar and you training him I don't see how things could work out well. Accept it now. I don't see why you're so upset. It's an amazing honor."

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I damn near frightened him that time. "I've worked to fucking hard for our relationship to be torn apart by destiny. Guess what! I don't want my destiny. I'm sure someone else can teach the stupid Avatar waterbending because I've chosen my path, even if it's the wrong one!"

"Shut up!" he raised his voice then in one swift movement struck me hard on the cheek. I felt it. I couldn't recognize it. I felt the pain. I just didn't want to believe he had slapped me.

"You sound like a spoiled little brat. Think of someone other than yourself for goddamned once. Think of the entire world. You really don't have a choice. If Zuko loves you he will understand and after the war is over he will come back to you. Other people love you too. I'm scared for you. My daughter's going off in the war. I can't think about losing another child to the war Crystal. "

"Who says the war will be over in my lifetime?"

"The spirits know. The spirits have faith in your future and so do I. Don't throw it all away for some boy!" His tone lowered now. "The spirits tell me that the Avatar will awaken soon and when he does you must be the one to train him water bending. His other two teachers have been chosen already."

He chuckled as if he knew something I did not.

"What's funny about this?"

He laughed again, "You'll find out when he has to learn firebending, although you won't be too happy when you do find out."

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to take this responsibility."

"Avoid it if you want too. You'll end up doing it anyway. That's why it's called YOUR DESTINY."

Destiny. So even though I've tried so hard not to lose Zuko destiny says I have to. I hate destiny. Amost as much as I love Zuko.

**Author's Note:**

**Finished! :)! Review, Comment, Speculate, Rant, Leave Joyful Comments. Do what ever you must to express your opinion on this chapter. ~Bre~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

I stood over Zuko's sick bed. Part of me, almost didn't want him to wake up. He was the only thing keeping me here after all, but I missed him. (Even if he looked so much cuter sleeping :)! )

"So this means you two will be enemies. In the end the outcome is just like it's supposed to be." I jumped , not noticing Lee was leaning against the door frame. He didn't believe in getting proper rest did he?

"What are you-"

He cut me off, " The Avatar. You're going to teach him waterbending. The spirits said so."

"You _followed_ me?" I asked indignantly.

"Well I couldn't help but notice how much this dream of yours bothered you." Lee stepped into the room with his right foot in front of the other. "It bothered me too. Cain was my best friend. I thought maybe your dream was the answer to the question I've been asking the spirits for so many years."

"Is he still alive?" I finished his though without hesitation.

"There's hope now Crys. When I leave," Lee's voice fell low, maybe in fear or maybe it was too much going on at one time. "I'm going to look for Cain. Maybe that's why I never felt I belonged here. Maybe that's where I'm needed. Somewhere out there Cain is alive and he needs me to save him."

"If anyone should be looking for him it should be me. I've been dreaming of him since they took him."

"No. Your job is to train the Avatar and help stop the Fire Nation from damaging anyone else's family."

"I'm sorry but he's my brother. You have to know you won't be the only one trying to find him. Everyone in this nation wants to find our hope again." I explained. I looked down at the floor and then back up directly into Lee's eyes. My eyes widened when I saw that serious look in his eyes, the same one he wore when he told me he was leaving. I knew now what had to be done. "We leave tonight."

"What?"

"I'm going with you on your journey and whenever the Avatar returns we'll separate."

"I thought you wanted to go with Zuko. Aren't you two looking for the same person."

"I can't do that. I can't wait until he finally captures the Avatar then steal him away just to teach him waterbending. This is the best way. When Zuko wakes up I won't be here. He'll continue his voyage without any recollection of me. That's the way it should be."

"I thought you loved him."

"If being with me will get him put in comas it's best for me to stay away until our destinies cross again."

"How do you know you will cross paths."

"A wise man once said: If Zuko loves you he will understand and after the war is over he will come back to you but other people love you too. Those other people I've been neglecting for far too long. I'm going to help as many people I can, search for Cain, and accept my rightful role as Shimu Crystal."

He smiled."I'm proud. You grew up in what, 5 hours?"

"Tends to happen when your destiny is revealed to you and tells you that the world depends on you aiding in the end of the war."

"I'll tell the men at the docks to prepare a ship for tonight. I think it would be also helpful for them to know they're becoming accomplices in stowing our princess out of the nation." And with that Cain exited the room, leaving Zuko and I alone. For once I felt so unconfident, even if he was asleep his effects on me was deadly. Of course he couldn't truly react. I guess it was better than telling him while he was awake.

"I'm so sorry Zuko." I bent down and laid a light kiss on his forehead. "I'm leaving. You're going to miss me but it's for the best. We have separate goals now and no longer would benefit from traveling together."

Beneath his shut eyelids I saw his eyeballs move for just a second or maybe it was a trick of the lighting. Part of me wanting him to wake up, beg me to stay, and take me right there on that sick bed thus forging his seed deep inside of me. He wasn't going to wake up. No one was going to stop me. The decision was completely up to me. I've always worked for others' benefit but now I have to benefit myself and I feel so selfish doing it.

I scowled. "Just know I love you and will never forget you." I sighed, dropping to my knees and resting my arms on Zuko's covered body.

"I'm a jerk I know. Everything I've done for you but now it's time for me to continue on my own. Maybe in the future we can try again. I'll miss your temper and the way your eyes flicker when you get mad and your passionate kisses and those soft gentle touches that send chills down my spine and you pumping in and out and by oceans that _body_! I'll miss _you!_"

"I can't expect me to be the only one though. In separation things change fast. I do expect to be _the _one though. I want to be your wife and have your children, but I want it to be the right way. You probably will have so many questions when you wake up. You'll probably be so... angry."

I cringed. The last time he was angry I thought he was going to kill me. Poor Yugoda. No one could calm Zuko down besides me and perhaps Uncle. Zuko was just one of those people you had to know how to deal with. You either knew how to tackle him or you got the hell out of his way.

"I love you." I breathed out once more. I got to my feet and turned around to leave the room.

I realized that I was not only turning my back on Zuko, but the past as well and embracing the future. This was the time to let go of the shame and insecurities. This was the time for me to reinvent myself and actually become something I considered to be good.

~/~

Nightfall. Tonight was a moonless night. Thick clouds covered the moon. The air was thicker too, misty. My feet stuck into the deep snow, which caused me to have to use more force when I picked each foot up to take another step. No one was awake nor could anyone see. Tonight was so peaceful. Surprisingly.

I approached the docks, only being able to make out the faint outline of figures. The closer I came the broader and bigger the figures got. They were all men, obviously. I could see sight of what they were doing since I was now a foot away. They were loading large crates barrels into the ship. On the deck of the ship I saw Lee. Doing a back flip, followed by a jump that launched me in the air I landed on the deck perfectly.

"We're setting off as soon as they finish loading our supplies." I nodded in reply to Lee's statement.

We both watched as the husky men loaded more and more barrels onto the ship, each one looked heavier than the one before.

"What's on your mind?" Lee asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing just-"

"Thinking about how things will turn out." He finished my sentence for me. I nodded.

"Control freak." He laughed. "Everything can't go your way. Just enjoy things. The fun part about life is seeing the unexpected."

"But what if I'm afraid of the unexpected."

My whole life I had either been part of a plan or trying to fulfill my own plan. Zuko wasn't even a chance or risk because I knew where everything was heading. I was basically in control. I initiated everything. Except the pregnancy I basically planned it all.

"So am I. My whole life I've spent my time trying to court you and watching ships with other people leave these docks to the outside world.. Things change and if you don't change with time you'll be left behind."

"We're ready to set sail Master Lee." yelled one of the men. The remaining men on the deck jumped down and landed in the ocean water below. They then swam ashore to help pull up the anchor.

"Well whether we're ready or not this ship is moving now." I said as the men on the docks started to get smaller with distance.

"It's cold. Let's go inside."

I followed behind him heading down the stairs. This was the beginning of a new chapter in my life and what came beyond the rising sun no one would know.

**Author's Note: Review :)! At this point should I continue or this thread or create a second story thread? ~Bre~**


	29. Chapter 29

**This is the link for the sequel Beyond The Rising Sun!**

**.net/s/6545431/1/  
**


End file.
